It's Hard Being Me
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Danny Fenton has a life where he has no one. Not even a friend... But that is soon gonna change because of one girl who he see every day at school. And that one girl is Sam Manson.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story with my music story ('What Are We a Musical Now') still in writing, but the truth is that that story is becoming so hard to write! Believe me I am rapidly running out of ideas for that story! Anyway this is my new story, hope you like it. **

**BTW: none of my OC's are in this story.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**And no PP…**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

My name is Danny Fenton… wow I really shouldn't have started by saying that… I should have started like: Once Upon A Time… nah I'm just kidding. Anyway, my name is Danny Fenton, I'm 17 years old, have blue eyes and short, scruffy black hair…. And that's about it about me really…

I live with my mother and father. I used to live my sister as well, but she recently went away to college or something. I wasn't really paying attention. All I know is that now that she is gone, I have no one to talk to. She was the only person in my life who really listened to me… I can't even talk to my parents…. My parents are ghost hunters, well they _try_ and hunt ghosts, every single day they create a new machine. Half the time it will blow up in their faces!

My school life isn't very good either; my grades are low, I have no friends… I'm still bullied. But I'm too scared to tell anyone about it.

All this bad stuff started to happen to me when I was 14. My parents had created a supposed ghost portal, but it didn't work. And being me, I was bored… I went downstairs, into the basement. I thought, 'what if my parent left the ON button off again?'

So I put on my white jumpsuit that had a black belt, gloves and boots. I noticed that my dad had attached a picture of his face to it.

I cringed.

I peeled of the face and sighed. I walked into the portal, and before I knew it, I had hit a button.

The next thing I know is that I'm screaming.

That's when all my problems started…. When I had changed….. When I became...

A half ghost.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was glowing! Then I noticed my black hair had changed white and my blue eyes had changed to an ectoplasmic green colour. The jumpsuit I was wearing had also changed colour, but I don't really mind about that. After a few minutes I realised that I was getting powers as well. I thought it was great at first, but that was before I started to get older and my life got harder.

For the past 3 years I have been fighting ghosts and saving my town over and over again, without any help from anyone. Not even from my sister, who found out my secret after I had a run in with my evil future self. But I would never let her help me, I think that is why she was always upset with me.

But now I'm 17 and still have the same problems from when I was 14.

However there is one thing in my life at the moment, which is good. And that's a girl that I see every day at school. I sit next to her in most of my lessons, she has beautiful long black hair, she put half of it into a ponytail at the top of her head, and she has amazing amethyst eyes that shine in the light. And most of all she is a Goth. Even her name is beautiful: Samantha Manson. But I know that if you call her Samantha you will get hit, so you have to call her Sam.

But I doubt that she would want to be friends with some loser like me. I bet she doesn't even know I exist. But even Sam has a friend; her friend is an African-American boy. I think he's called Tucker or something. He seems really cool, but again he would never hang around with someone like me.

I'm just a loser, with no friends or life.

But everyone says life gets better, as you live through it. Well… I can't wait to see what my life has in store for me.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's only the start the next chapter will be a proper chapter with many more words! Anyway the story will be in Danny POV. Review and tell me what you think :)**

**I will try and update both of my stories ASAP! :)**

**Laters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi this is the first chapter of this story, I'm glad you like the first bit! Well thanks to: Sperry426, DannySamLover20 and Zinnia99 for reviewing. And also anyone else who favourite and follow! You made me want to update as fast as I can!**

**Anyway, welcome to Chapter 1. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun poured its way through my window, it was morning again... I had spent most of the night shoving ghosts back into the ghost zone.

So I was tired.

It also didn't help that it was a Monday and I had school soon... Wait how soon? I look at my clock, its 7:40am.

Oh crud...

I'm gonna be late again.

Before I realise it, I've jumped out of my bed and grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe, just a simple pair of dark blue jeans and white top with 'sleep, eat, breathe' written on in red. I put my jeans on first, but my leg got stuck as I was pulling them up, so I ended up falling over. After a few minutes I managed to zip up my jeans and I crawled over to where I left my top. When I picked up the top, I quickly pulled it over my head... Not even checking if I was dressed properly, I grabbed some socks and my trainers and legged it down the stairs. When I was at the bottom I pulled my shoes and socks on and headed to the kitchen.

I soon saw my mum; she was working on a new machine... Or I think she was trying to fix it because dad had made it...

Thinking about it, I looked over to my dad he was sat in front of the TV with a slice of toast that was shaped like him... I sorta found it a bit creepy. It's even creepier because he calls it Fenton-Toast!

But I don't like toast...

I look at my mum again, she looks up from the machine and smiles, but then she spoke, "get up late again?"

"No..." I said too quickly, I hope she doesn't know when I lie.

"Don't lie to me Danny..."

I am rubbish this morning, "how'd you know?"

She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "your shirt is on back-to-front."

I felt my face burn in embarrassment; I quickly take my shirt off and put it on the right way. My mum chuckles as she walks back over to the machine and starts working on it again...

I sigh, all I do is turn around and start heading towards the door. Before I leave, I reach to grab my bag and check I have everything I need for today. But as I reach, with my right arm, I felt pain shoot up my side. I quickly bring my arm back.

Great now I have a bad side.

I use my other arm and lift up my top again; I immediately saw a hug blue-black bruise forming. Just to the right of my abdomen.

I groan...

Ghost hunting does so much for me...

I put my top back down and try reaching for my bag with my good arm. I have no pain. I sigh again, I throw the bag over my shoulder and shout, "bye mum, bye dad! See you later!"

But I don't get an answer, just like normal. All I get is the sound of the TV and electric tools.

I looked sadly at the ground as I walked out of my house and closed the door. This is what happened every morning... It gets rather lonely after a while. But I don't worry, all I do is turn and start heading towards school.

Like I said before, my school like isn't every good, actually it's bad... Truthfully though it's terrible.

I am constantly bullied by all the jocks, the main one being Dash, the captain of our school's football team. I hate his guts. But I think he just likes to pick on the weak and innocent, just to make himself look more powerful. However the main person who he picks on is me. Just because I have no friends to help me. And just because I'm a loser.

My grades are also down the toilet! I do try, I really do... But with all the commotion going on with my life at the moment, I am finding it hard to get anything higher than a D... And for me that is very bad. All my teachers have talked to me about extra-curricular things and extra assignments... But I just don't have time!

Anyway because I've been so intrigued with talking to myself in my own mind that I haven't realised that I'm actually at school! I speed-walk down the hall in attempt to find my locker fast enough, so that Dash won't find me. I may be 17 but he still scares me! He's like 6 foot 2 inches! I'm only 5 foot 10 inches... And have you seen him?! He's like the human version of the hulk! I would use my powers to help me, but I can't really use them on him, as that isn't fair on Dash...

I finally found my locker; I quickly grab what I need and ditch what I don't. As I turn around to head to my first class, I walk right into someone. We both drop our belongings. As we both shout, "Hey watch it!"

I realised by the voice I had walked into a girl, but I knew that girls voice. I rub my head and open my eyes. And saw her...

Sam Manson.

I can't speak; I was too embarrassed and scared. I quickly kneel down and start gathering my stuff, she does the same. I can't look up from the floor... I just can't...

But my eyes sneak a peek, today she was wearing a black strap top with long purple fishnet gloves, she was also wearing black jeans and her combat boots. She looked beautiful. But my eyes began to wander again, they go back to her top...

Whoa! Fenton! Stop right there! I quickly look at the floor and let out a breath. I don't think I have turned red in any shade. I quickly stand up, after I gathered the last of my stuff and she did the same.

I was gonna say 'hi' but the word wouldn't come out of my mouth, I tried again, but nothing happened. But the bell went and she turned around and followed her friend Tucker to their first class. Strangely enough I had the same class as them, but I couldn't move... Before I knew it I was the only person left in the hall. I was just standing there like an idiot. I groaned again, this always happens when I bumped in her. I can't speak and I look like a huge stupid idiot! I sigh again, and just start heading towards my class when:

"Hey Fen-turd!"

I stop in my tracks, just out of sheer panic. I know that voice anywhere. I don't move. I just stand then like an idiot again.

"Fen-toad you missed your daily wailing session with me!"

I still haven't moved or spoke... I don't think I've even breathed since I heard his voice... Which reminds me, breathe Fenton, BREATHE! Don't forget to breath!

"Fen-toast can you hear me!?"

He was standing right behind me now... I could tell because of how loud his voice was. And I could smell him... He stank of sweat and gym shoes, it's revolting! Dash puts a hand on my shoulder and forcefully turns me around. When my blue eyes meet his light blue ones... I was terrified of what was going to happen. Normally I would be on the floor by now, so what's stopping him?

I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the punch.

"Give me your homework..." He said.

My eyes widened, "huh?"

"Did you not hear me?" He gripped me harder and started to dig his nails into my shoulder. I winced but I didn't make a sound. "Hey Fen-turd, give me all you homework!"

I was trying to be brave and not shake, but I am failing miserably.

"GIVE ME YOUR HOMEWORK!"

I gave in, I didn't want to risk being hurt, but I knew that this was gonna end with me being punched. But if I just gave him my homework, it would be as hard...

I shakily put my hand into my bag and got out all my homework... Which I had spent all of last night doing. He snatches it all off me and shoved it into his letter jacket's pocket…. The same pocket which he used to keep the underwear in! HE MADE ME EAT THOSE! But I don't say anything, I'm too scared that I'm gonna get hurt really badly!

He still had a tight grip on my shoulder. I don't know what he is waiting for. if he's gonna punch me, punch me! I thought to soon, within a second I was on the floor.

He had punched me, right on my bruise.

I fell to the floor and gasped in pain.

I breathed heavily… that really hurt… like it majorly hurt! And it wasn't even a hard punch! I was on my hands and knees, resting my head on the floor. A tear escaped my eye and landed on the floor. I didn't look up just in case Dash was still there. If he saw I was crying he would tell everyone that I wasn't just a loser and loner. He would tell everyone that I was a wimp and a baby as well.

And I don't really want that.

I stayed on the floor until I knew Dash had walked off. Which was only a few seconds. Normally once Dash leaves as soon as I am down on the floor. I roll over and sit on my backside. I was still clutching my side, it hurts like hell!

But I can't stay here forever; I've got to get to class. I slowly stand up and wince in pain as my side hurts. I slowly started to head to Mr Lancer's class. I can't believe I let Dash do that to me! I should have stood up from myself… but that would lead to me getting punched even more. I groaned, why was being me so hard, every little thing I did made things worse.

I eventually got to my class and walked in. I had Mr Lancer. When I walked in Mr Lancer looked at me, and shook his head….

"Daniel, late again." He said, righting a note in a book, I looked at the floor, "do you have your homework?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I quickly saw Dash out the corner of my eye…. He was glaring at me with threat and to be truthfully honest that scared me! So I didn't say anything, I just shook my head in answer to Mr Lancer.

Mr Lancer sighed in anger "I have set you all partners, because you are doing a project together. And your partner is…"

I didn't look around the room, to see who was left, I knew I was gonna be partnered with someone I hated, it always happens to me. Because I'm the loser of the class.

"Sam Manson."

WHAT! Sam Manson! Umm what…. Oh god…. Um…. Help.

My eyes widened, and then they moved slowly around the room again…. They saw Sam… she smiled and waved me over. But I can't move, did she really just wave at me… umm, I turned to Lancer and he gestured that I had to sit down. So I slowly turned around and moved to sit down next to her.

Wow this is embarrassing.

I sat down, and immediately looked at Mr Lancer, I couldn't look at Sam. It was too embarrassing. I listened to my teacher speak, "The project will be on a person who you both consider as a hero, you have to work on a 5 page essay together, with images."

"WE'RE DOING DANNY PHANTOM!" I heard Paulina and Star shout across the room.

Oh great just great… I have to do an essay with the girl I have a crush on, while finding time to hunt ghosts, while stopping my dad from blowing up the house and also trying to make sure the girl I have a crush on doesn't find out my secret….

My life just got even harder….

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done, hope you like. Chapter 2 will be up soon :)**

**Anyway don't forget to review.**

**Laters :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy… I really should be doing my homework…. But I thought that you lot really deserved another chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**ParisPhantom**

**AJ (guest)**

**DannySamLover20**

**ItsTheNicksterDP7**

**Funnybombninja**

**Sammansonrepilica**

**Thanks for reviewing to chapter 1!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I still hadn't looked at Sam. I was too… umm shy? But that's the thing, I'm never shy, I may just be a little quiet. But I defiantly wasn't shy!

'_You are shy you big dope!'_ My mind kept shouting that at me!

I'm doing it again… I'm having an argument with myself! I groaned and bring my head down onto my desk….

"Danny have you been listening to anything I've said?" someone was talking to me. I lifted my head up and looked around, my eyes stopped when they got to Sam. She was staring at me. She then spoke "Danny have you been listening?"

Oh god. Sam was talking to me! How does she know my name, I've never told it to her, I wonder how she knows it… anyway I open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Okay that just proves it, I'm shy!

Sam laughed lightly, "It's okay don't worry."

I really needed to say something.

"Um so who do you want to do the essay on? Any hero's you know off….." Sam looked over to Paulina and Star, "besides Danny Phantom."

I looked at her, shrugged and then shook my head.

She smiled, "okay maybe we could think of one later?"

I nodded, it was the only thing I could do…

"You don't speak much do you?" she turned around on her chair, and gave me a hard stare. "Or are you just shy?"

Okay that sort of was embarrassing… I don't really want people to know that I'm shy… so I had to say something. But nothing was coming, it was frustrating! I tried to say something again, but again nothing came out. I had to think, if I couldn't talk to Sam, maybe I could write something and show her…. I turn and look for my bag, for some paper and a pen.

I rummage through my bag…. Nothing, not even a pencil. Great.

Maybe I should just talk… I look at Sam, she was still staring at me with a small smile on her lips, and she then said, "So are you shy?"

I wanted to answer, but I didn't know how to, she was right…. I was shy. But if I could just talk, then that would prove that I wasn't…. yet words wouldn't leave my mouth. They just wouldn't leave.

"Are you ever gonna say anything to me?"

I looked at her again, she had no idea how much I wanted to talk to her. But I was just scared. That's the truth, I was scared. I didn't like talking to people, but if she was willing to talk to me, what was the harm in talking back? I did have a really big crush on her…. I think that's why I found it so hard to talk to her.

"Well if you're not gonna talk, how do you think we are going to do this essay. I'm not a mind reader and I am bloody not doing this essay on my own."

I was still looking at her when she started smiling again, I thought about it for a second. Before I realised that if I want to get anywhere with this, I had to smile…. So I did. And I knew that she immediately noticed.

"That's the first time I have ever seen you smile." She looked at me… waiting a second, if it's the first time she's ever seen my smile, has she been watching me? I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. As she spoke again, "so are you gonna talk?"

I looked away, and she sighed sadly, but before I can stop myself some words left my mouth, "I will talk for you…"

I turn a light shade of crimson… I cannot believe I just said that…. _'I will talk for you?'_ how in the name of the Fenton's heritage did I come up with that? I am old enough to have come up with something better, but that came out before I could think!

"Wow you talked!" Sam grinned, I looked away in embarrassment. She noticed, "Hey don't worry, it's okay. But know that I got you to talk, do you wanna start the essay now, or start gathering ideas?"

I opened my mouth to speak, hoping some words would come out, but nothing would! I looked at Sam, she realised that I could speak again… she sighed. I felt really bad. Sometime being silent is good, you don't get noticed… but sometimes it was bad… and today it was bad.

"You really are the quiet type aren't you?" she smiled at me, and somehow I felt my heart skip a beat. Her smile was beautiful… I couldn't look away, she was that gorgeous! She cut off my thoughts by talking again, "but it's okay, I sort like the quiet type. I can actually get a word in this conversation! Unlike when I'm with Tucker who won't shut up!"

Did she just say she liked the quiet type? Okay Fenton don't think like that, she probably just meant it in a friendly way… don't let your face go red! '_DON'T LET YOUR FACE GO RED!' _my mind was screaming that at me, giving me a slight head ache.

However, at that point I heard Tucker's shout come across the classroom, "I HEARD MY NAME!" he looked at Sam, "SAM WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME FOR?"

Sam frowned as she turned to look back at Tucker, she then shouted, "SHUT UP TUCKER! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

I couldn't help myself; I let out a small laugh. Sam turned to look at me, when she saw my laughing, she grinned.

Tucker shouted again, "BUT IF IT'S ABOUT ME I WANT TO KNOW!?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Sam shouted, before she turned back around and faced me. I was chuckling. I could help it! She looked at me and smiled, "that's the first time I've seen you laugh as well."

It's true, I don't laugh or smile much when I'm at school, but looking at this girl in front of my made me want to smile. I stopped chuckling and looked back at her with a small smile stuck on my lips. I was just about to ask her something, I opened my mouth to speak, and instead of words coming out, my ghost sense went off! I cursed it under my breath… and then I fell silent.

"Hey Danny you okay?" Sam noticed that I had gone quiet again.

"Uh…" I got that word passed my lips but nothing else came out! How could I get out of here… without here thinking that I have ditched her to do all the work! I needed to say something… anything! I took in a small breath in; Sam was still looking at me with curiosity in her eyes, I tried to get some words out; "I… Ummm… have to… to….. Go to the…. Bathroom."

I don't think she was expecting me to say that, because she gave me a strange look, and then nodded. But she looked like she knew something was up with me. But I had to get out of here as quickly as I could. Sam sighed and leaned back on her chair, she let a deep breathe. I stood up and smile in apology to her. Right that's it! I am never gonna leave her during class again; it just isn't far on her.

I stood up from my desk and sighed, I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I turned around and started walked towards Mr Lancer to ask him if I could be excused. But before I got there, while I was still walking, I looked back to Sam. She was leaning back on her chair… staring at me. Why was she always looking at me? And why have I have only noticed it today?

When she noticed that I was looking back at her, her eyes darted in a different direction… and did her cheek tint to a light pink? Or is it just me?

However I didn't have another second to think, because I was still walking, I had walked into a desk….

My head shot forwards and I yelled in shock…. And a tiny bit of pain! I looked at the person whose desk I had walked into…. It was Dash's desk.

Oops.

He growled as he stood up and turned around to face me. I looked up at him, and lightly let out the tiniest of laughs. Okay, I am freaking scared right now!

"FEN-TURD!" Dash growled with horror…

My eyes widened.

He tried grabbing my shoulder, but my automatic reactions kicked in….. And I elbowed him in the stomach….

He fell back onto his seat, breathing heavily. Did I just wind him? He looked up at me with his eyes wide. I had never hit him before, and well I don't think that he was expecting it! He stared at me, but this time it was with evilness… I don't know how to explain it, it was just evil!

I looked back at Sam… she was also staring at me… and so was pretty much everyone in the class. Apart from Mr Lancer….

Well this is embarrassing. I slowly made my way to Lancer's desk. When he I got to the desk, I quietly said, "can I be excused?"

He looked at me and sighed. _'WHY IS EVERYONE SIGHING?' _he then slowly nodded and went back to whatever he was doing on his desk. I started to walk out of the room, when I got to the door; I looked back around the class. Everyone was still staring at me. What had I done? Apart from hit Dash…

And I know from experience that a loser and loner like me should never hit the most popular boy in our school. And well I now have it coming to me, I am doomed at lunch.

All I did was walk out the classroom, not looking back. I just headed to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done! I only have some days that I am able to update, other days I cant. So I can next update on either tomorrow or Saturday. So enjoy this chapter until the next update.**

**Don't forget to Review and Laters :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3! I am trying to update as fast as I can! But I do have quite abit of homework this week and my teachers are bugging me… it's kind'a scary!**

**Anyway, thanks to:**

**Shadowstar1999**

**Austin52896**

**DannySamLover20**

**Funnybombninja**

**Rebecca987**

**Thank for your reviews and also thanks to anyone who followed of favourited!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I was running to the nearest bathroom. I desperately needed to turn ghost. I finally got to the bathroom and ran in, "hello?" I had to make sure no one was in here. And I didn't get an answer, so that was good. I ran into the closest cubical.

"Going Ghost!" I smirked. And with that I changed, over the three years I have had my powers, my look had changed a teeny tiny bit. I still had my white hair and glowing green eyes, but my jumpsuit had lost the long sleeves, so they stops at my shoulders and I had short fingerless gloves on. And that was pretty much all that had changed. Apart from I had small muscles… but they weren't very visible.

I float just above the ground, before I flew out of the cubical and fazed through the bathroom wall. As I got into the hall way, I looked around, expecting to be pounced by the Box Ghost or some other annoying ghost! But nothing, just silenced. Why the hell did my ghost sense go off then?

Suddenly I heard screaming coming from down the hall. More accurately, my class I had just come from!

No!

I flew as fast as I could down the corridor, when I got to the class I fazed through the door. But as I went through, I hit something on the other side. I looked up… and I saw Skulker looking down at me, he was blocking the door, not letting the class escape. "Why hello whelp!"

"Oh brother, it had to be you didn't it?" I said in a mocking tone. He growled silently at me, but I could tell that I was already starting to piss him off! It's funny though, after three years of him hunting me and me always winning, he still hasn't given up. Now that is determination!

"You are going to be on my wall or at the foot of my bed, whether you like it or not!" he shouted at me!

"Lovely mental image…" I cringed.

He growled and lunged at me, trying to grab my arm, but I just jumped out of the way. I took this chance to hit Skulker hard, so I got ready a ghost ray and fired at him. It hit him square in the check. He fell to the floor in pain and I smirked, I turned around to look at the class.

Paulina was cheering to me, saying, "My ghost boy has come to save me!"

Did I mention that I had got over my crush of her three years ago? I realised that she was a mean and devil girl after I saw what she did to Sam one day! But I'll tell you that later!

The whole class were all huddled in the corner of the room, in attempt to get away from the ten second fight between Skulker and I. "Are you lot okay?" I asked, it's funny really… when I'm Danny Phantom, I can talk fine without getting embarrassed or scared.

The whole class nodded in answer.

But there was a shout, "Phantom! Look out!"

"Huh?" I said, I turned around to see Skulker flying towards me, he hit my with his shoulder, right on my bruised side, and rammed my into the wall on the other side of the room.

I landed on the floor and took in a few breaths as I was a tiny bit winded. That really hurt, I mean it seriously hurt! How am I gonna get rid of this bruise f I keep getting hit there? I noticed that Skulker had left the door unguarded. I shouted, "GO, ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF HERE!"

And in a few seconds the class ran towards the door and found their way out of the room. "NO!" Skulker shouted, he flew to the door, leaving me on the floor gasping for breath. He got to the door, before everyone could leave….. But only one person didn't get out of the class in time… Sam.

She gasped as she stopped in her tracks and tried to chance the direction she was running in, but she only slipped and landed on the floor….. Right in front of Skulker. Skulker grinned evilly and picked her up by her neck, Sam struggled for air. I panicked I jumped up from the floor and got ready to fire another ecto-blast is Skulker didn't listen to me, "PUT HER DOWN!"

"Make me ghost boy!" Skulker laughed, he turned intangible and flew through the ceiling with Sam still in his hand, I growled and quickly followed him. I couldn't…. no….. I wouldn't let him hurt her! Skulker flew up above the school.

Sam was shouting angrily at him; "Put my down you crazy robot thing!" but then she looked down and saw the ground 100 feet underneath her, "On second thought don't drop me!"

Skulker stopped flying and waited for me; I floated up in front of him and shouted again, "give her to me!" I don't really want to say 'let her go' as Skulker would drop her! And I didn't want Sam getting hurt!

"Why should I ghost child?"

"Because she has nothing to do with our fight, now give her to me!" I frowned and let my eyes glow a deadly green, but Skulker still didn't let me have Sam.

Skulker smirked at me evilly, before he put out his arm that he was holding Sam by… this had to be a trick, Skulker would never hand over someone willingly! I slowly and cautiously flew towards him and Sam. When I was close enough to take Sam, Skulker did something that I sort of was expecting. He let go of Sam, "oops butter-fingers!" he laughed.

"NO!" I shouted, "You creep!"

"Now either save the girl, or chase the ghost. It's your choice." And with that he flew off in the different direction. The choice wasn't really that big, I had to save Sam. Nothing would hurt her while I was around! In a second I started flying towards the ground to save her.

She was screaming, getting louder as she came closer to the ground. I flew faster, and finally caught up with Sam, I gracefully snaked my hands around her waist and stopped flying. She immediately stopped falling and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her face was right next to mine….

We were just floating there… staring at each other. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds, I don't think she realised that I had spoken, "umm…. "

"Are you okay?" I said slower than before.

"Umm, sorry… yeah I'm fine." She said quietly, before blushing a bright red. I did wonder why she blushed, but then I realised that she was still really close to my face. "Do you mind putting me back on the ground?"

I smiled, "Yeah sure, here you go." I slowly started heading back down to the ground, once I put my feet on the floor, it took her a few seconds before she realised and let go of me I smiled at her again, all she did was change to a deeper colour of red.

"Thanks for saving me…." She looked at the floor. Was she embarrassed? Or nervous?

"No problem, it's what I'm her for." I smiled again, before putting out my hand for her to shake, "I'm Phantom, Danny Phantom."

She took my hand and shook it, with a small smile on her purple lips, "Manson, Samantha Manson. But my friends call me Sam, you can call me Sam too, why am I still talking? I am such a spazz!" she blushed even harder!

"Don't worry, it's okay…" I smiled and floated up into the air, "I'm just glad you okay."

With that I started to fly off, but Sam's voice stopped me; "will I see you again?"

I grinned at her and nodded, "we will meet again, soon."

Then I flew off into the distance… its funny really, I can talk to her as Phantom, but when I'm Fenton I just break down and can't speak. What's wrong with me? Anyway, I had a plan, if Fenton didn't get the chance with Sam…. Then Phantom would try!

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with Spanish homework and all that stuff. Anyway I hope you like the chapter, and I will be trying to update as soon as I can. Thank you to all those who followed, reviewed and favourite.**

**Chapter 4 coming soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4 of this story, I am trying to update as fast as I can! Seriously I am! I thought that would be awesome to mention all the people who followed and favourite, because I am really happy about this story and I want to thank everyone who has taken any interest in my story :)**

**So thanks!**

**Follows:**

**DPsketch **

**Dakari Wolfe **

**DannySamLover20 **

**Funnybombninja **

**ItsTheNicksterDP7 **

**KingofRejects **

**Mai'shardstyle **

**lizzy121314 **

**mamoru3193 **

**sperry426 **

**xLa Reyna Phantasmax**

**Favourite:**

**Dakari Wolfe **

**DannySamLover20 **

**ItsTheNicksterDP7 **

**ParisPhantom **

**Reader's Angel **

**lizzy121314 **

**sperry426**

**And people who reviewed to chapter 3:**

**ItsTheNicksterDP7**

**AJ (guest)**

**DannySamLover20**

**Shadowstar1999**

**Thanks again to all of you! Now I don't own Danny Phantom…. Blah blah blah… on with chapter 4! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I flew back to the bathroom and into the same cubical as before. I sighed I didn't want to change back to Fenton…. He was shy and small… but Phantom was open and great. Yet I can't really walk around school as Phantom…. The Phan-girls would go nuts!

I floated down to the floor, before changing to Fenton….. I slouched, my feet, back, knees, neck and arms hurt. But my side hurt the most, I winced as I lifted up my white top, the bruise from earlier had got bigger…. Much bigger. I sighed in frustration. "Great just great…" I whispered to myself.

I walked out of the cubical and out of the bathroom. The corridor was empty… oh yeah a ghost attack sends everyone home. Great double great. I turn on my heel and slowly walk out of the school. Once I find my way out, I slowly started walking home; I had nowhere else to go….

I walked for about five minutes before I could hear someone shouting, I had no idea what they were shouting until the voice got loud enough for me to hear. "Danny!" someone was shouting my name. "DANNY!" my name was louder now…

I turned around and looked for the person who was trying to get my attention. I couldn't see anyone, but after a few seconds of just standing still and hearing the voice come closer and closer to me. I finally saw a figure, by the time I blinked I could see the person clearly… it was Sam… boy she is a fast runner! She finally stopped running when she was right in front of me.

"Danny, where did you go?" she shouted quickly. "You went to the bathroom and never came back… then again we did have a ghost attack."

I needed to sound shocked, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out…. I mentally kicked myself. What the hell is wrong with me? I just literally talked to her as Phantom!

"Hey Danny you okay?"

I started at her wide eyed, my mouth slightly ajar, had I just zoned out? I nodded… it was the only thing I could do.

"Umm I was wondering do you want to meet up. And finish the project? The sooner we get it done the better…" she smiled in hope…. I think.

I stood still for a moment…. Before moving my head in an up and down motion… a small smile also started to spread across my lips.

"Cool…. Ummm I was thinking doing something tonight, As my parents have this huge adult dinner party. And I'm not allowed to go." She sadly looked at the floor.

However I suddenly got an idea, but it would only happen if the words would leave my mouth… I tried once…. Nothing…. I tried again; "Would you….."

"Huh?" Sam looked up at the floor and to me.

"Would you like…. To… to… to come for tea…. Tonight?" YES! The words came out! Thank the lord of the heavens! I was so busy having a little celebration in my head that I didn't notice Sam was talking back to me

"Tea?" she grinned, "and there was me thinking that you did talk. And yes I would love to come. Oh I'm sort of vegetarian…. Is that okay?"

I nodded and smiled. Those were the best words that had come out of my mouth all day and I was thankful they did! I looked at her again, she was smiling at me. I poked her arm and gestured with my head that we had to walk to my house…. I'm not really sure if she got the message or not, but she followed me when I turned and walked away… so that's good.

She walked a little faster so that she was standing next to me, she looked at me with confusion as we walked side by side…. I didn't look back I only saw out of the corner of my eye.

"Danny?" she began softly.

I looked at her. But we kept walking.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I thought about for a few seconds, before I nodded.

"Why are you so shy?"

I opened my mouth to answer… but nothing came out, I was hoping something would. But the truth is that I didn't know why I was so shy I just always have been and it really bugs me…. But yet Phantom can talk to people fine…. It's just all frustrating! Sam was still looking at me, and she read me like a book, she knew that I was having an argument in my head and it looked like she knew what it was about.

"You don't know do you?" her facial expression softened as our walking slowed.

"No… I don't…" those three words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Sam blinked; I don't think that she was expecting me to speak. I gave her a very small comforting smile…. But I don't know if it worked or not.

We walked in silence till we got to my house. When I turned and walked up the steps, Sam's mouth fell open in shock, she had also stopped walking to stare at my home. I turned and smiled.

"You live _here_?" she put emphasis is the 'here'.

I grinned and nodded. Still no words came from my lips, but I could live with grinning and nodding for the moment. I walked to the door and opened it; Sam ran up the stair, two at a time and slowly edged her way into my home. When I shut the door, I smiled and Sam. She eyed my home.

"Nice…" she grinned at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "Danny! Is that you?" oh great… my dad. I heard his footsteps and before I could stop him he was standing in front of me, bearing his huge grin…. And still wearing his neon orange jumpsuit. I suddenly wonder whether he ever takes it off… I only shudder at the thought….

My dad was staring at me in silence, I was confused for a few seconds but then I remembered that Sam was standing next to me…. I felt my face immediately burn and become over 1000 degrees!

My dad started shouting again, "Maddie get the camera! Danny's brought a girl home!"

"WHAT?!" my mother's chirpy voice came from the kitchen, the next this I knew was that she was also standing in front of me ready to embarrass. _Why didn't I think this through? _

"Jack! I brought the camera!" she smiled sweetly at me, as I gave her a look, then she spoke again; "Aww Danny who is this girl?"

I opened my mouth to introduce Sam, but nothing came out! Okay strange… I can normally speak to my parents, well we spoke this morning! Thankfully Sam saved me, "I'm Sam Manson. I'm Danny's partner in this English project we are doing."

"Manson?" my mum spat and frowned at the same time, "the very same Manson who told me on a cooking show that I have poor meal presentation?"

Sam let out a nervous sound, "yep, that'll be my mum…"

"Aww don't worry sweetie, I won't take it out on you." My mum smiled, "Now are you staying for tea?"

"YES!" but that wasn't Sam's voice… it was mine! I slapped my hand over my mouth…. And my face burned, like it was on fire! I really need to think before I speak.

"Danny?" Sam began, "Are you okay? You've gone bright red!"

But that didn't really help; I just went even redder.

"Danny are you coming down with a fever?" my mum panicked, she was immediately by my side putting a hand over my head. My eyes widened and I shook her hand off my head. "Are you sure Danny?"

I vigorously nodded my head, just so I could get my point across…. I'm 17 years old for crying out loud! I could hear Sam behind me giggling… she knew that I was blushing from embarrassment. And this wasn't helping.

"Danny why don't you take Sam upstairs while we get tea ready?" My mum asked with a smiled stuck to her face. I slowly nodded as I turned around. But then I heard my mum ask me, "Does Sam have any allergies?"

I tried speaking back, but nothing came out. Okay something is defiantly wrong with me! I normally can talk back to my mum…. But I can't talk to Sam… or funnily enough around Sam now!

Thankfully Sam save me… again; "I'm a vegetarian Mrs Fenton."

"Ok dear." With that she walked away.

"Oh fudge we get to miss all the fun!" my dad sobbed like a little child.

"Jack! Get in here!" mum shouted from the kitchen.

I shook my head in embarrassment. Then started walking up the stairs, Sam followed me… oh god… Sam is following me to my room. This can't get any more embarrassing! "Danny are you okay? Your face is still red." Sam asked from behind me.

I had just got to my bedroom door. I turned my head and looked at her, I smiled and somehow I felt my face cool down slightly. I opened my bedroom door, before slowly walking in…. oh I hope I haven't left any boxes on the floor…. Thankfully my room was spotless.

"Nice room." I heard Sam say. I smiled and walked over to my desk and pulled out my chair for her to sit on. I gestured for her to sit down; she got my message and sat down in the chair. While I walked over to my bed and sat on the end of it, I sank into the mattress and looked at the floor. "Sooo…." Sam began to speak, "What do you wanna do?"

Millions of things flew through my mind…. And pretty much all of them were from a hormonal teenage boy. I felt my face start to burn again…. Stop it Fenton…. Just stop it! I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

But Sam was grinning, I think she noticed me go bright crimson again!

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I have been very busy. And well the reason I put everyone's name up is because I am strange and because I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter which should be up soon!**

**Laters! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter... I think 5, I'm not sure, it's too early for me, I'm getting read for school at the moment, so you will have to bare with me :)**

**Anyway here are my thanks for chapter 4:**

**Reviews:**

**AJ (Guest) **

**DannySamLover20**

**ParisPhantom**

**Harmony's Entropy**

**TheProblematiqueOne**

**Phantom Ice**

**Em-ster 9-1-1**

**grimmPhantom**

**shadowstar1999**

**lizzy121314**

**Samantha Vartouhi**

**Following:**

**Syssilar**

**BeamerProductions**

**Phantom Ice**

**Em-ster 9-1-1**

**LightNote16**

**lizzy121314**

**Samantha Vartouhi**

**drgonlance36**

**Favourite:**

**Harmony's Entropy**

**Samantha Vartouhi**

**drgonlance36**

**Thanks to all of you for making my day! I don't own Danny Phantom or Fenton... Or any other characters for that matter. On with the chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Danny?" Sam spoke again, she had noticed that I had gone quiet. But I didn't know what to say, but I had to say something, otherwise she would think I'm a freak. And a loser... However she spoke again; "let me guess, you hormones are getting the better of you?"

I blush, I mean my face turn bright red! How did she know? But I let it go. I looked at her, her violet eyes were sparkling in the light... I fell into a quick day dream... Yet when I saw her staring back at me I looked away.

"Danny, why are you embarrassed?" She cocked her head to the left, "if you don't mind me asking..."

I sighed, I couldn't tell her I really liked her, I mean really really liked her... That would just be weird, she would leave and demand to change partners, then I wouldn't have a partner or a project... That would mean another F... And I can't afford another F. But I needed to say something... I opened my mouth, but the only thing that came out was my ghost sense.

I groan in frustration, and fall backwards onto my bed.

"Danny? What was that?" Sam noticed the wave of air come out of my mouth, "it's not cold in here."

I had to say something, "umm it was..." This is a start, just gotta get the rest of it out now!

"It was what?"

"Nothing... It was nothing..." I sat up and smiled at her, but she furrowed her eyebrows. That was the worst excuse EVER! It was nothing? Well Fenton it was obviously something! I mentally kicked myself... For about the tenth time today!

She sighed and relaxed, sinking deep into my chair. But I didn't have time; I had to sort out the ghost! And then I could get back to whatever normal thing I was doing... "Ummm Sam..."

She looked at me, I don't think she was expecting me to talk anymore, I mean this was the most I had talked all day... So it would come as a bit of a surprise! "Yeah Danny?"

"I have to... Ummm... Go to the bathroom..." I felt a little embarrassed for saying that.

She grinned, "okay, I'll just make myself comfortable."

She stretched back in the chair and put her hands behind her head. Before I even realised my eyes had travelled down to her purple top... Wow, she has perfect curves... Argh! I have to keep my hormones under control! So quickly look away and let out a laugh.

She looked at me... And smiled again.

All I did was stand up and walk out of my room... Why did a ghost have to attack now?! And why did I have to be so hormonal around her? I got to the bathroom and walked in, locking the door behind me.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, I leaned up against the door. I was trying to relax... Why did this always happen to me? Eventually I relaxed. I opened my eyes and turned into Phantom, I know it was a risk to turn in my house with my parents still around, but I'm a brave 17 year old. I'm not scared of my parents... Even if they do have ecto weapons...

Okay I think I may have just scared myself!

I floated up off the ground and fazed through the ceiling and up into the sky, I turned around, taking in everything... Yet seeing no ghosts whatsoever.

"Well this is just great!" I groan to myself.

But yet I heard a voice, "I see you saved the girl, when you should have gone after me."

"Skulker..." I cursed under my breath, I then turned around and looked at him frowning... He was just floating there, with his arms crossed and an mischievous smile stuck on his metallic face.

"Why did you save her? Like you said, she had nothing to do with our fight so why did you save her?"

Her was starting to test my patiences, so I retaliated "I'm not going to let Sam die."

"Sam? Oh so your on a first name basis with her?"

"Umm, no... I just umm..." I stuttered, "knew her name."

"Cough~Stalker~cough." Skulker spluttered.

I frowned and growled, "what did you just call me?"

But all he did was chuckle, and it wasn't a nice chuckle either... It was very mocking. A growl came from deep within my chest, normally I wouldn't be brave enough to growl, but today I felt like a true hero... Not a fake.

And all because I had saved the girl I liked.

"Well welp, we might as well get this over with, and put you on my wall."

I shivered, "once again, lovely mental image."

We flew at each other at our top speeds, were just about to slam into each other, but a shout from a very familiar voice stopped us, literally! We stopped when we were two centimetres apart... I was kind of thankful! I don't really want to be hurt anymore, my bruise was big enough as it was!

But I went back to reality, as there was the shout again; "GHOST! GHOST! GHOOOOOOOST!"

I cringed, I immediately knew the voice; my dad. I looked down and saw him standing in the door way, waving his huge arms in the air. I slapped my head, and looked at Skulker with an expression that said: WHY ME!

"Maddie," dad was still shouting, "get the weapons, we have to get the ghost!"

"I'm coming Jack!" My mum, on that note, jumped out the door and did a weird karate move in the air. I was mentally screaming at myself. Before I knew it my dad had shot a weapon... I think it was a Fenton Bazooka. The glowing green ray travelled passed me and hit Skulker. Skulker had sparks coming off him, when he had come out of a state of shock, he flew of without saying another word! It was like he was scared.

I laughed, I laughed so hard that I started crying.

But then... "Your next Ghost Boy!"

I fell silent. I forgot about my parents in the 30 seconds of laughter I had. Oops... I flew off, but couldn't go anywhere. I was stuck. I looked at my ankle as something had been wrapped tightly around it. It was the Fenton Fisher... But my dad wasn't the one using it... Oh great, this just makes my day even better. I tried flying away, but all I ended up doing was ripping my jumpsuit... Another great thing.

"I have him Jack! Get ready!"

I panicked, and by the look of it, so did my dad! We both shouted to her at the same time; "ready for what?"

Dad and I looked at each other with the same expression on our faces; did we just say the same thing? But I didn't have another second I was being pulled back down to the ground at a tremendous speed! I yelped and I felt my suit rip even more.

I hit the ground with a hard and loud thud. Again I landed right on my bruise... Great. I winced and my eyes watered up. I tried to breathe normally, but I was just in too much pain. I was on the floor on my hands and knees... Right in front of my parents.

If only they knew who I really was... They would have an absolute fit! I smiled at the thought. But my smile faded as both my parents held a Fenton Weapon right next to my head... Umm I have no idea what to do.

"You puny ecto specimen would be great to dissect molecule by molecule!" Dad cheerily said.

"Jack! Stop talking, we have to find a way to contain him!"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah right..." Sadly he frowned.

I didn't know what to do, but I had to get away, I had to sort out my bruise... I quickly flew up in to the air, at the fastest speed I could. I heard mum and dad shout in anger at me, and also felt the Fenton Fisher around my ankle snap from the force of me flying. I let out a sigh of relief.

I quickly flew away, in the opposite direction of my house, to not to suspicious and also so I could get away from my parents. When I was out of sight, I turned invisible and quickly... But silently flew back home. As I flew above the house, I could see my parents were still standing outside... Probably wait for me to come back.

But all I did was faze back through the ceiling and landing softly on my bed... I closed my eyes and sighed. It was relaxing, I couldn't even be bothered to change back human.

But then I heard a voice, "what are you doing?"

I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain from my side. And I saw her... Sam was still sat in my chair, with a book in her hands.

OH CRUD! I forgot she was in here.

"I said what are you doing?" She repeated, this time she put down the book and stood up. "Wait a second, are you following me?"

"NO!" I yelled, standing up on my bed, but fell back down again because of my side.

"Hey are you alright?" She said in panic, she ran over to my side and put a hand on my face.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I'm okay."

Crawling off the bed and I stood on the floor, but my ankle gave way. Sam yelled, "Phantom! Are you okay?"

From my face that was stuck on the floor, I said, "yeah I fine."

But Sam was already but my side. She helped me stand up and sit on the side of the bed. The she walked to her back-pack and got out a small red box... Was it a first aid box? The then sat on the bed in from of me and gave me a comforting smile. I smiled back.

"Right I sort of umm... Need you to... Take off... Ermm..." Sam started but she couldn't finish her sentence. I chuckled because this was so ironic! Normally I was the one that couldn't talk!

Anyway, I still didn't know what she wanted me to do? I am that clueless... Or so my parents say I am!

She finally got the courage to speak again, "could you take off you jumpsuity thing, I need to get to your injuries."

"Ummm." I was lost for words, I was not expecting that! But I couldn't be bothered to argue, I just unzipped my jumpsuit and started to climb out of it. Before I knew it I was sat in front of Sam in my red and white polka-dot boxers! I tried to hide my blush under my messy white bangs... Not sure if it worked.

"Ummm..." Sam was the one speechless now!

"Hey are you okay there?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I leaned forwards, and then I noticed that she was staring at my abdomen and chest.

"Err... Oh... Ummm... Where did you get that bruise?"

I didn't know how to answer that, so I spoke again in the most seductive way possible, "were you really staring at my bruise? Or were you looking at my muscles?"

I smirked in the most sexy way I could.

And before I knew it Sam had turned bright crimson! This was going to be a very interesting conversation between Sam Manson and I, Danny Phantom!

* * *

**That's this chapter done, sorry about the wait, but I would have put it up yesterday (friday the 15th of March) but I found out that I have a Gymnastics competition coming up (on Sunday the 24th of March) and I have to do and extra 3 hours at school every Monday, Tuesday and Friday. I wasn't really expecting it. Because then my gym partner didn't show up and I couldn't practise our routine! Then I got dropped three times in balances! I am in major pain and can't get out of bed right now :( **

**Anyway enough of my moaning, hope you liked the chapter and please review!**

**BTW: I try to update every Friday (so once maybe twice a week)**

**Laters :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I did start this on the laptop, but I haven't been on it in a while and I have been edging to write this chapter for some reason. It's like I have a good feeling about this chapter :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Reviews:**

**DannySamLover20**

**Phantom Ice**

**xLa Reyna Phantasmax**

**Em-ster 9-1-1**

**AJ (Guest)**

**ParisPhantom**

**reneemon45**

**Samantha Vartouhi**

**shadowstar1999**

**Follows:**

**Blackbeltchick715**

**Zinnia99**

**reneemon45**

**ShadowRhythm**

**mulletmania**

**arrows-tip**

**A day left on earth**

**Favourites:**

**reneemon45**

**shadowstar1999**

**Thanks to all of you you help make these future chapter possible. BTW: if any of you notice anything wrong (like my spelling) please tell me, that way I can try and make the future chapters better :)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

We were still staring at each other. Sam's violet eyes were trapped in my neon green ones and vise-versa. I smile seductively. She blushed even harder. She was still holding the first aid box, and funnily enough I was still sat on my bed in my boxers... This couldn't get anymore awkward. I needed to speak; "Umm Sam... Is it Sam?"

She slowly nodded, "yes."

"Did you get that first aid box out for a reason?"

She looked at me with confusion, before she remembered that she had box in her hand. "Oh umm..."

I smiled again.

"Sorry Phantom..." She smiled, but then it faded, "can I called you that? Or do you prefer your other name?"

"Huh? Danny?" I panicked, great just what I need... "no um... Oh wait call me Phantom, I like that."

She smiled again, but this time it was sweeter, "give me your ankle."

"What?"

"Ankle. Pass it to me..." She pointed to my foot. I grinned. Before slowly lifting up my food and putting it on the bed in front of her. It was okay apart from the shooting pain that travelled up my leg, just like electricity passing through it. I winced as I let it go. At this point of view, Sam was looking right down my leg, if she lifted my leg up she would see right into my boxers!

I don't want that to happen, I may be a hormonal teenager, but I do have my limits!

Sam lightly took my foot with her hands, they were warm... And soft.

I sighed and smiled until I saw what was wrong with my ankle. It was red and raw from the Fenton Fisher being wrapped so tightly around it. Also from where the hook had caught me (from it snapping) when I tried to fly away. I had a small cut, which was leaking glowing ectoplasm. I cringed.

Sam held my food up, and I slipped down the bed.

I held my boxers up.

"Sorry." She smirked.

"Meh don't worry." I tried laughing, but my voice cracked. My eyes widened in surprise! That has not happened in a while...

She slowly let go on my foot with one hand and opened the first aid box. She got out some cotton wool balls and some liquid that I could see the label of... So I didn't know what it was. Yeah I don't listen in health class either soo...

When she put the liquid on the cotton wool balls and dabbed it on my ankle. I winced, it stung... Like I mean it really stung... My breathing sped up. However after a few seconds my foot started going numb. I relaxed slightly.

I heard Sam left out a small laugh.

"What?" I say with a smug smile on my face.

"Your foot is numb isn't it?"

I grinned. "Yeah."

Well this could have gone worse. I hope we could do this more often. I mean not me be in my underwear in front of her. I mean like ummm... Us having a proper conversation. It's nice once and a while, to just talk to someone is... Nice.

We were just sat there, or rather she was sat there and I was slightly lying down. If someone was to walk in right at this moment...

Actually I don't even want to think about that!

Once she was done dabbing my foot, she put a bandage on it. However she didn't stop there!

She slid up towards me. My mouth widened as she got closer to my chest. But yet, I did not blush. On the other hand, Sam was getting redder by the second! Before I knew it, she was patching up my briuse on my side as well. I watched her in silence. It was amazing really, watching someone do this. I found it fasinating. No real reason why though. I think it may be bacause I'm always asleep in my classes.

She looked up at me, violet eyes sparkling... Her mouth was slightly ajar. I smiled to her and after a few seconds she smiled back to me.

"Umm... Are you done?" I asked her, we were just staring at me. She had a lukewarm hand resting on my chest, before I realised; our faces were getting closer and closer.

"Yeah. Sorry." She leaned back and started putting her medical things away. I pulled my jumpsuit back on. It was abit painful at first but I soon got it on. I stood up from the bed and stretched. My back crack once or twice. Sam had also stood up, she walked over to her bag and put away her first aid box. She turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh?" What do I say? I can't say that I live here and this is my room! And that I am a half ghost! It would just be insane! So I half lied; "this is the only entrance to the ghost zone. Where I live and well, this bed seemed comfy and I thought I would just rest here for a while. I got in another fight."

"I did guess." She smiled at me, "who did you fight?"

"The same ghost as before; Skulker. He's 'aparenty' the ghost zones greatest hunter." I let out a small laugh, "though he hasn't lived up to it yet... We he hasn't really lived."

She laughed, but then she stopped, like she had just realised something was wrong, "what is Danny doing in the bathroom? He's been in there for ages!"

"Who?" I panicked.

"Danny Fenton. The boy who's room this is, we're supposed to be doing a project together that's why I am here." She turned and looked out the door, "I think I'm gonna go and find him."

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say. But I didn't have time to say anything, Sam had walked out the door. "Oh great."

Oh great, oh shoot, oh help me!

* * *

**I wrote this on my phone, sorry it isn't as big as the others but it's 1:30am where I am and I really have to go to bed, so hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review :)**

**Laters.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, I have done my gym competition, it went really well... Didn't win anything though. Everything went great until I broke down crying ten minutes before I had to perform! Don't ask why I broke down... Anyway, here are my thanks:**

**Reviews:**

**Syssilar**

**Harmony's Entropy**

**DannySamLover20**

**Phantom Ice**

**xLa Reyna Phantasmax**

**Em-ster 9-1-1**

**emanracing95**

**shadowstar1999**

**reneemon45**

**Funnybombninja**

**Favourites:**

**MistyMegan**

**i-like-writing-stories**

**emanracing95**

**Follows:**

**MistyMegan**

**i-like-writing-stories**

**emanracing95**

**Thanks to all you who helped me, you made this chapter possible :)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Panicking, panicking, panicking! I am panicking right now! I don't know what to do! I mean, Sam is going to try and find Fenton. Yet Fenton won't be there because I'm Phantom at the moment. And well Fenton isn't anywhere! He not here at the moment.

I'm not over reacting, I'm not over reacting!

Okay I give up! I am seriously over reacting!

But I still didn't move I just stood there like a lemon. I mentally slapped myself, and when that didn't work I slapped myself in reality. That brought me out of me out of my state of shock. I quickly floated up into the air and turned invisible, I flew out my room and passed Sam. She was heading right towards the bathroom that I should have been in! I fazed through the bathroom wall and stood in the middle of the room.

I was about to change back human, when I heard a knock at the bathroom door and then a voice, "Danny are you in there?"

I still hadn't turned human! But I ended up shouting through panic, "yeah!"

"Have you fallen down the toilet or something?"

I let out a laugh, "no... I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, I'll be in your room." She sighed, I heard her footsteps start, meaning she was walking away, when it fell quiet, I sighed in relief.

I let my two white rings wash over me, and before I knew it I was human again. I sighed in relief... That was close... Too close. I tried walking towards the door, only for my ankle to give way. I fell to the floor... grabbing the towel holder for support.

However I pulled it off the wall!

Both the towel holder and I fell to the floor with a loud noise. The noise echoed around the bathroom for a bit.

"Oops."

Then, as soon as the echoing stopped, there was a noise outside the door, which sounded like someone running. Before I knew it, there was another knock that the door, but this time it was more ear splitting. As well as that, there was a voice again, "DANNY! Are you okay in there?"

I groaned, and then tried to speak. But nothing came out! What the hell is wrong with me? Why can I only talk to her as Phantom? It has to be me, I can't think of anything else! I rolled over to my backside and sat on the floor. I took in a deep breath.

"DANNY?!" The door knob twisted and turned, "Danny answer me!"

I let out the breath and opened my mouth, "I'm okay, I slipped."

I heard a loud sigh, "thank the God of the Goths you are alright, I thought you had collapsed or died or something."

I laughed to myself. But then I realised something... She cared about me. But no one cares for me, I'm the loser of the school. I have no friends, no life... No one. Yet this girl cared about what happened to me... And also Phantom... Now that it hard to come across in a girl!

I smiled.

Trying to stand up again was easier, because this time minding my ankle. Making sure I didn't stand on it too hard. I picked up the towel hanger and placed it on the side.

I would tell my parents about that later... I'll find something to blame it on!

I limped over to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door, I immediately saw Sam, she was smiling. While standing straight up with her arms crossed.

"Are you sure your okay?" Her expression turned to concern. She stepped forwards and placed a soft hand on my shoulder... Her hand was cool, meaning that I was either burning hot, or she was just cool. But I think it is most probably the first option!

I nodded in answer to her, and added a friendly smile. When she turned and walked back to my room, I slowly followed. Trying to make it look as if I wasn't limping, however, we have a very noisy floor, and you could hear that with every step I took, on foot came fast than the other.

When Sam disappeared into my room, I sighed, this was going to be a hard day. I was getting hungry which didn't help. Oh well as soon as my parents are done chasing Phantom, I'm sure tea will be done... I hope.

Walking into my room, I tried not to limp, yet I thing I may have failed... Miserably. As I walked into my room, I saw Sam was sat on my bed, in the exact same place where she wrapped up my ankle. She was smiling.

And I couldn't help but smile back.

I walked over to the bed, ignoring the searing pain that came from my foot. And sat down next to her. She took a look around the room like something or someone was missing and said, "he's gone..."

"W... Wh... Who is?" I asked, it took a few seconds for my words to come out.

"Phantom." She looked sadly at me.

"Wh... Why... Was he... Here?"

"I don't know he go in a fight and came here!" She projected her voice, "how am I suppose to know?! I don't even know him... He just saved my life. And I feel like I owe him for saving me."

She feels like she owes me?

"But it's okay. You don't really need to know."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. The was an awkward silence here... I didn't like it one bit.

There was a loud sigh that broke the silence, "don't worry, it's okay... There's just something about him... But I can't put my finger on it... Something familiar..." She looked at me, "Oh well."

I smiled at her, she smiled back. She leaned back. Stretching. I am drawn to her chest again... Um... Stop it Fenton, if you carry on like this you are going to get slapped!

"Danny are you okay? You seem very quiet." She then though about what she had said, "oh never mind... Hey is your ankle okay?"

I gave her a confused look.

"Your ankle I saw you limping earlier. You did fall over in the bathroom, maybe I should take a look. It could be badly damaged."

I smiled at her but shook my head, I couldn't risk her seeing my ankle. She would notice her own bandage.

"Oh okay..." She looked at the floor again.

We were sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Untill I heard the high voice of my mum; "Danny! Sam! Teas on the table."

I smile and stood up from the bed, still ignoring the pain. I held out my hand for Sam... And she took it. I lead her out of my room and down the stairs...

Now let's just hope my dad didn't do anything to the food.

* * *

**This was done on my phone so sorry if it's gone abit funny at some points, I've also uploaded it from my phone soooo that's why its abit funny as well.**

**Also I couldn't wait for friday to update, I was iching to get this up! :)**

**Anyway review and laters.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello I am so terribly sorry that I haven't been able to update lately, I have been really really busy. Hope you all had a wonderful Easter and got loads of chocolate! I know I did not. But yet, I'm the one who can't eat much chocolate, so I got a jumper instead.**

**I love me family!**

**Anyway enough of me going on and on and on and on! Here are me thanks for the last chapter:**

**Reviews:**

**TheProblematiqueOne**

**emanracing95**

**Dramatic Night Walker**

**xLa Reyna Phantasmax**

**El Zorro (Guest) **

**arrows-tip**

**shadowstar1999**

**reneemon45**

**Favourite:**

**Zero Romero**

**Witch Priestess**

**arrows-tip**

**coasty105**

**MidnightStarGazer**

**S. S. Special Snowflake**

**Follows:**

**Zero Romero**

**Witch Priestess**

**pattie103**

**shadowstar1999**

**MidnightStarGazer**

**S. S. Special Snowflake**

**Enjoy this chapter :) BECAUSE I AM GOING TO MAKE IT AS BIG AS I CAN! **

**Oops caps lock…**

**I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I was holding Sam's hand as I walked across the landing, well not really walking, I sort of limped, but anyway she was holding my hand! I mean I have never had a girl hold my hand before... Unless it was in Sports and we had to hold hands, or Miss Tetslaff would grade us down. I mentally shudder at the thought!

I had lead Sam down the stairs and into the dining room, not before letting go of her hand, I know its mean, but I have to do it... Otherwise my parents would have a huge embarrassing moment. And to be honest, no teenage boy wants that!

I looked up at Sam, she was kindly smiling, I gave her a lopsided smile. My sister always said I looked really cute when I smiled like that. However I don't think that its true, it's only a smile...

_'Yet some people... I mean girls, like a cute smile on a boy!' _My mind shouted to me, I wanted to scream back at it, saying that it was lying... Yet I knew it wasn't, thanks to a lesson from Mr Lancer... He got everyone in the class to write down on a piece of paper what they like about the opposite gender... in boyfriend/girlfriend way. And some girls wrote 'cute smile' on their paper. If you wondering how I knew it's because Mr Lancer read them out in front of the class… even mine…

Oops I'm blathering on again! Why didn't anyone tell me?! And also why didn't anyone tell me that I am still staring at Sam?! I mentally kick myself...

I looked away from Sam and I think I changed colour…. that's abit embarrassing. At the dining table, I pulled out a chair for Sam. She slowly walked passed me and sat down, but not without smiling first. She stared at me for a few seconds before I smiled back.

She must think I weird, or even strange, for staring at her all the time... But how could I not, she is beautiful.

"So Danny, what's for tea?" Sam asked as I sat down next to her. She put both her elbows on the table, before leaning her head on her hands.

I laughed in my head at what she had said, because only my mum could cook….. My dad had no luck whatsoever! And the evidence to back that up is; what we had for tea yesterday! I mentally shuddered…

I never want to have that roast ever again.

"Danny are you ever gonna answer?" Sam sighed.

I just shrugged, I should have said something but nothing wanted to come out.

"HERE COMES DINNER!" my mother's high voice came. With that note she walked into the dining room and put plates on the table. I nodded in thanks as she put my plate in front of me.

While Sam said, "Thank you Mrs Fenton."

"No problem sweetie." My mum smiled as she walked out of the dining room and back into the kitchen. Yet she came back only a few seconds later with two more plates in her hands. She placed the plates on the table and sat opposite me. My dad came into the dining room millisecond later and sat opposite Sam.

We started eating, but I was cautious, I poked and prodded the food. It was pizza and it looked normal, not like it was contaminated with any ghost stuff. I looked over to Sam who was happily eaten her vegetarian pizza.

"Danny just eat the food," mum smiled and me, "I made it, not your dad."

I smiled and picked up the first slice of pizza, I took a huge bite. And it was a burst of flavours, it was delicious. My mum's homemade pizza is the best. I sneaked a peak over to Sam; I could tell that if I did say that it was delicious, she would immediately agree with me!

"So Danny-boy?" my dad started. My head shot up, "How long have you been friends with Sam? Because you've never brought anyone home before."

My dad gave a huge teethy grin.

I opened my mouth to speak…. Yet again nothing came out. Oh great, just great. How am I meant to talk to my parents?

"Danny's my partner in a project we're doing for Mr Lancer." Sam saved me…. For about the 100th time that day. I really had to thank her sometime.

However my parents looked at me, I vigorously nodded in agreement to Sam.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, before anyone could get out of their seat, I was out of my chair and running, well sort of running, I was trying not to limp in front of my parents, out the room, shouting, "I GOT IT!"

I got to the door and opened it. My eyes immediately met with someone's who I knew very well.

"Well hello, baby brother."

It was Jazz. My 19 year old sister, soon to be 20 actually.

"Hello."

"Are you going to let me in or are you gonna stand in my way?" she crossed her arms, she was wearing bright blue jeans, a white jumper and black ballerina flats, under the jumper I saw a black top. I didn't linger on her clothes from too long. I went back to her face; she had cut her ginger hair. It now sat just above her shoulder.

"MUM! DAD!" I shouted, "SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

With that I turned and walked away from Jazz. But I only took a few steps before I head Jazz say, "Who says I'm here to see them?"

I turned back around and frowned, Jazz was the only person I could properly talk to, however most of the time now were didn't talk…. We argued. Before I knew it I had shouted back to her, "Who said you were here to see me either?"

Jazz gasped, her eyes narrowed, "you thing I don't care about you baby brother."

"Well I didn't get a birthday card from you for my 16th of 17th birthday." I crossed my arms and glared at her. This was the most I have talked all week and it wasn't in a good way.

"Really? Why would I give you birthday cards after the way you treated me?!"

That set me off; "I WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! But you couldn't see that! You don't understand how dangerous my life is. I had to stop you from doing that, because it was stupid, ignorant, and immature! If you would have done that you would have been killed and I didn't want to live without the one person who I can properly talk to!"

I stormed off, I tried running up the stairs, when I got half way up, I was putting so much pressure on my ankle. That my entire leg gave way! I fell to the stairs with a thump. Then without warning I started falling down the stairs. As I hit the floor, at the bottom of the stairs, I landed on my bruised side. I screamed in pain.

"DANNY!" Jazz's voice came in panic.

"JAZZ?! DANNY! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?" my mum's voice came.

"MUM HELP!" Jazz screamed back.

I was lying on my side, curled up in a ball in pain. Tears were falling from my eyes, even though my eyes were closed. I heard footsteps coming towards me. But then I felt a soft hand on my cheek. I expected it to be my mum's. However when I opened my eyes, I was met by amethyst ones.

Oh god.

It's Sam.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

My face burned in embarrassment.

I found myself whispering to her; "I'm so sorry about this…."

That was the first time I had got words passed my lips without stalling.

Yet all she did was smile at me, "It's okay."

"IS MY BABY OKAY!?" my mum shouted.

My faced burned even more.

Sam answered her, "Yeah he'll be fine, he just needs to rest."

"I'll take him upstairs." My dad said.

Wait a second… take me upstairs? Oh god no, no, no, no, no, noooooo! Yet he still did, he picked me up…. Just like a little baby. Well this can't get any worse. He placed me on my bed and left the room.

Sam was still there though; she came and sat on my bad next to me. She smiled, "You gave that ginger girl quite a shock."

I smiled.

"She's your sister right?"

I nodded.

"How come you were arguing?" she shuffled closer to me. My face started burning again.

Yet I shrugged.

Sam sighed; "your mother's taking here into the lounge to calm her down, she starting crying. She also told me to keep an eye on you." She smiled, yet I noticed that her cheeks tinted to a different colour.

I saw Sam's hand resting on the bed; I reached across with my hand and lightly took it. She quickly looked at me, her cheeks turned redder.

However I didn't feel mine burn at all.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Her brow furrow in confusion, "For what?"

"For being there for me."

"When? I don't understand."

I could tell that I was confusing her, and that was good, I couldn't let her find out that I was Phantom. I still answered her, "most people would have left after I had a fight with my sister. Why have you stayed?"

She finally knew what I meant, "I never let a friend suffer in silence, and even if you are a strange, accident pro, silent boy, you are still my friend and I don't want you to suffer."

I grinned, but then winced, my side was killing me.

"Did we just have a small conversation?" Sam smiled smugly.

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**That's this chapter done, the next chapter will be up soon I promise, so look out for it, don't forget to review!**

**Laters!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the next update :)**

**My thanks:**

**Reviews:**

**DannySamLover20**

**S. S. Special Snowflake **

**shadowstar1999**

**reneemon45**

**Fantasma29**

**Rebecca987**

**Phantom Ice**

**Follows:**

**epobbp**

**Fantasma29**

**Rebecca987**

**Favourite:**

**clueless me**

**Fantasma29**

**Thanks to all of you! So here is that chapter for you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Sam had left later that night, and when I say later I mean close to midnight, for some strange reason she refused to leave, until she knew I was okay. I sighed, I hadn't moved from the spot on my bed in over an hour.

I was starting to cramp up.

Yet I couldn't move, I was just in too much pain. My side, back and legs were hurting. I really should be more careful when I'm running up the stairs...

But it wasn't my fault, it was Jazz. It's always Jazz. She is always getting me hurt or into trouble. However she is the only person on this planet that I can talk to... Unless I'm in ghost form.

It's strange really; I have always wondered why Phantom can talk to many others while Fenton can't say a peep... Unless I've fallen down the stairs and the girl I have a crush on just happens to be there.

I sighed. And turned my head to the clock on my bedside table; it said that it was 01:49. I love morning where I can't sleep. Sitting up, I hear many joints crack. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tried standing up, yet my leg hurt so much I couldn't stand for longer than 2 seconds.

However, flying doesn't put any pressure on the floor. I smirk. Letting the rings wash over me, I was soon Phantom. I grinned and floated up from my bed. My grin got wider.

I fazed out of my room via the window, but not before stuffing pillows under my bed cover... Just to be sure. With that I starting flying round town, the air was crisp and cool, I closed my eyes. Wishing I could spend my whole life out here.

Yet I couldn't.

A wave of strong wind blew against me, even though it pushed me towards the richer part of town (which I don't like that much. None of the people there think I'm a hero... They believe that I am the villain), yet I didn't let it bother me, I glided with the wind, dodging every house, breathing in the cool fragrant air.

Suddenly I passed a huge house. One of the lights was on, in one of the rooms. I couldn't help but sneak a peek. The house was just so beautiful. I flew up to the window and looked in, there I saw something that I wasn't really expecting.

I saw Sam!

What in the name of the Ghost Zone is she still doing up?

She was sat at her laptop, talking to someone. I squinted my eyed to get a better look at the person. It was that boy Tucker, she was talking to him.

I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it, I turned invisible and fazed through the window. From there I floated to behind Sam, where I listened to her conversation.

But at first she shivered, and took a quick look around her room... Like she could sense I was there. I looked at my hands checking I was invisible. I was. Thank god.

"Hey Sam you okay?" Tucker asked from the laptop's speakers.

"Hmm... Just chills. But it's odd, I thought..." Sam stopped, "nah just forget it."

"Okay." But then Tucker raised one of his eyebrows, "Soo how was dinner at Danny's?"

I found myself resisting shouting out. That's odd, normally I trying to find the urge to speak, not keep myself from speaking.

"It was nice." Sam smiled; her cheeks tinted a pinkie colour.

"Nice?" Tucker teased.

"Yeah, I tried to get him to talk. He did start. But I just think he's abit shy. It didn't help that his sister showed up and he fell down the stairs."

"He fell down the stairs?!"

I found myself a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, I stayed with him though; I didn't want to leave him in pain."

"You didn't want to leave him?"

"You know what I mean; I would do the same for you!" Sam shouted in anger.

"Yeah suuuuuure."

"Shut up Tucker..." Sam growled, I chuckled at her, she was so adorable. But she turned around and stood up. She had heard me. Sam quickly turned back to the laptop, "gotta go see you tomorrow. Bye!"

With that she shut the laptop, not even giving Tucker a chance to reply. The she stood up turning around; if I had been visible we would have been staring at each other nose to nose. I'm actually glad I am invisible at the moment.

But something in my heart is wishing that I wasn't.

However she still hadn't moved, she was standing there is silence. Like she was waiting for something to happen… She stood there for a few minutes I still hadn't moved, I was floating about 2 inches off the ground to stop my leg from hurting. But still I felt like if I was to move, she would hear me…

I know it sounds really stupid….

But I have this feeling of not wanting to leave. And I felt it from my heart.

We were still standing face to face. At this moment in time, I took a quick chance to look at what Sam was wearing. She was in her pyjamas…. This only happened to be a black strap top and underwear. I smirked, she looked adorable. I continued to watch her, until she finally moved. But she didn't move very far. She only walked past me and to her bed.

But she didn't lie down. She just sat in the side of her bed, still cautiously looking around the room. I floated closer to her and hovered in front of her. I sighed in relaxation…. But what I didn't realise what that I had breathed on Sam.

She touched her face…

I breathed in through my nose taking in her scent. It was hypnotising. She smelled like a fresh summer day's breeze after a tropical storm. Simply beautiful. I closed my eyes and breathed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!"

My eyes shot open, Sam was up against the head board of her bed. Staring at me. Was it me? I turned around nothing was behind me, so it had to be me!

Oh **S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea!

I looked at my hands, and I wasn't invisible anymore. Oops.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW? WHAT? WHY? ARE YOU STALKING ME?" Sam was shouting at me, she grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be a boot. With that in her hand she lobbed it at me! I immediately dodged it. However more and more things came hurtling my way. I dodged them all until a remote control hit me on the head!

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!" I yelled. Thankfully, She stopped throwing things… her brow furrowed as she looked at me, looking at what she was wearing…. she turned red. She tried reaching over to her chair, where her dressing gown was. But didn't quite make it, she fell of the bed with a yelp and a thump.

"Sam!" I yelled, I flew over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, before I held out my hand. She looked up at me, she took my hand and I helped her stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Ummm…." She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry about umm…" I blushed like crazy.

"Oh it's okay I was just….. Surprised, that you sort of appeared in front of me." She giggled and tinted pink again.

"I'm sorry for coming without warning."

"How did you even find out where I lived…..? You aren't stalking me are you?"

"NO!" I waved my hand in front of her. "I truthfully just stumbled across your house and well wanted to say hello."

"By giving me a heart attack?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

I gave her my lopsided smile, "Sorry."

She giggled, before turning around and grabbing her dressing gown. After putting it on, she grabbed my wrist and we sat on her bed next to eat other.

"Soooooo, who's the Danny you were talking about? Because you certainly didn't have tea with me!" oh the irony of that question!

"Oh." She blushed, why was she blushing? "He was Danny Fenton, a boy I have to work with for this project for my teacher."

"What's the project?"

"Write a five page essay about a person who you both think is a hero." Sam grabbed a strand of her hair that fell out of place. She started twirling it around her fingers. She then asked me; "Haven't you been to school?"

I sighed; I didn't know what to say…..

"Oh sorry, if it's personal you don't have to answer."

I smiled at her.

Her brow furrowed again, I could tell that she was about to ask me another question; "Phantom?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Is that you are 17 when you died? Or should be 17?" Sam rested her elbows on her knees.

"Umm…. I should be 17." I leaned back but winced, as my side started hurting.

"Hey are you okay?" she quickly noticed I was in pain and she knew exactly what the problem was; "How is your leg and side?"

"Oh," I had forgotten about them for the last few minutes I had been too intrigued by Sam, "I haven't looked since you've fixed me up… I've been abit busy."

"Can I have a look?" Sam leaned forward.

I smiled, "Um…. Sure."

I sat up straight and starting to unzip my jumpsuit for the second time in front of Sam. For the second time in the last few hours! She inched closer to me and brought her hands to the top of my suit, she helped slide the suit of my shoulders and down, so that it rested at my waist. I made sure that the zip wasn't undone more than halfway, that way she couldn't see my boxers.

I looked at the bandage that she had put on me; it went from my stomach to just below my chest. I cringed at the pain. The bandage was only small and you could see that the bruise was already overpowering the bandage. Sam noticed my pain, "Are you okay?"

I took in a breath, "Yeah. It just hurts a tiny bit more than I thought it would."

Sam shuffled even closer to me, she started to peel of the bandage, "I'll say!" she stated, "It's got even bigger!"

She got of the bed for a few seconds and kneeled down, grabbing something from under the bed; it was another red first aid box. But this one was bigger, a lot bigger. She sat back onto the best and rolled the old bandage into a ball, before throwing it at her bin on the other side of the room.

_HOW ON EARTH DID SHE MAKE THAT SHOT?!_

She then opened the box and started digging through it. There were multiple plasters, gauzes, tape, antiseptic wipes and liquid. I gasped as my mouth fell open. She had so much medical stuff. Sam saw my shocked face and laughed lightly, "I keep it here at all times. I'm strange like that."

I smiled. When she started to patch my bruise back up, she had to use an even bigger bandage that covered up the entire bruise. She smiled at me, but she pushed a little too hard at one point, I gritted my teeth together.

"Sorry…" she said quietly.

I smiled to give to relieve her from the stress. And it seemed to work. After a few minutes of fixing the bandage to me, I sighed in freedom of pain. It felt nice to have a clean bandage on. I smiled at her.

However she spoke again, "Can I get to you ankle please?"

I turned a deep cherry red. Before gulping and nodding…. Very slowly. I grabbed the zip and undone it some more. My breathing started to speed up. And I think so did my heart rate! Finally I slid the suit off my legs and it lay in a heap on the dark purple floor.

I lifted up my foot onto Sam's bed, in front of her. The bandage she had put on it earlier had soaked up a fair amount of blood.

Once again, Sam peeling off the bandage, but this hurt like hell itself was clawing its way into my leg. "HOLY SH-" I slapped my hands across my mouth.

Sam's head bolted up as she noticed that I was about to swear. But then she started to giggle and her giggles turned to laughter. "And here was me thinking that you were a polite young ghost!"

I took my hands away from my face and smiled at her.

She giggled again. I loved the sound she made; it was so cute and sweet.

I looked at her, with gleaming eyes. She looked back, he eyes sparking brighter than the sun. I leaned forward, closer and closer to her face. She was doing the same this. Eventually we were only centimetres apart.

We were still getting closer….

Yet something stopped me.

And I pulled back.

* * *

**Ooooh little cliff-hanger for all you readers. I hope you like this chapter, as I am meant to be doing homework right now, but can't be bothered so I am writing this while watching Narnia…. Happy times.**

**Anyway hope you like the chapter.**

**Please REVIEW! :D **

**BTW: there is a little poll on my profile, I am struggling what to do with this story, so check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**

**LATERS! =P**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey another chapter! Hope you liked the last one :D okay here are my thanks:**

**Reviews:**

**Fantasma29**

**DannySamLover20**

**Phantom Ice**

**reneemon45**

**S. S. Special Snowflake**

**shadowstar1999**

**emanracing95**

**BamboozledChickadee**

**Favourite:**

**Phantom Ice**

**violettruth**

**Tortisewarrior**

**Hyper 4-chan**

**BamboozledChickadee**

**Follows:**

**Tortisewarrior**

**ForeverTheWhiteTiger**

**Hyper 4-chan**

**BamboozledChickadee**

**Thanks to all of you, you made my day :) also I have just realised how many review I actually have! Thank you guys so so soo much! And finally I am so sorry for the late update, I just have been really busy at school with essays a stuff and something has happened between my friends that I have to sort out, so sorry for the late chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Phantom?" Sam looked at me, with her eyes half closed. She wanted to kiss me; I mean she wanted to kiss Phantom.

I shuffled back ignoring the pain from both my side and ankle, "I… I…"

I was speechless I didn't know what to say. I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't, there was something stopping me, something that I couldn't control. As much as I wanted to kiss her, I couldn't.

"Phantom… I'm sorry." She sat back and sighed.

"No Sam, I'm sorry, it's just I can't. Not at this moment." I hated dong this, I didn't want to hurt her. But I had too; I couldn't kiss her, not without trying to kiss her as Fenton first. If I went straight to Phantom, as strange as it may seem, it wouldn't be right.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." She smiled, and came back closer to me. Then she grabbed the old bandage on my ankle, which was stuck with my blood, or ectoplasm as I was in ghost mode, and ripped it off.

"CRAP!" I shouted, this time Sam slapped her hand over my mouth. She giggled, she had leaned so far forward that she landed on my bare chest; we both turned bright red.

I let out a laugh, even though she still had her hand over my mouth.

She looked up to me and her mouth fell open. She slowly lifted her hand off my mouth; she saw my smile and smiled back.

"Ouch!" I grinned.

"Sorry." She grinned back.

"I wasn't expecting that." I said seductively.

"I wasn't expecting you to shout out a bad word."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because it's 2am, I should be asleep and a ghost boy shouldn't be in my room." she smirked.

Wow she looked so sexy just then. I looked at her gleaming eyes, they were like amethyst gems sparkling in the night.

"Yeah sorry I had to drop by."

"No, don't be sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm glad you here." Her cheeks tinted a red colour. I smiled. She then spoke again; "I think we she should sort out your ankle."

"Yeah that would be good." I had completely forgotten about my ankle and now that I do think about it, it hurts like hell! And thinking again, I am still in my boxers. Only my red and white boxers. Embarrassment over rules me and I flush a deep red colour.

She sat up from my chest; I was a little bit sad that she had to leave from that spot, but she had too…. It would have just been awkward if we stayed like that.

She put her focus back onto my foot; she started wrapping another bandage around my ankle, this one much tighter. I wince at the throbbing pain that was coming from it. With every second, I could feel my blood pulse through my veins.

Sam looked at me and smiled, signalling that she had finished my ankle. Yet I felt my pulse get faster.

I smiled back at her, but not without taking a quick look over my shoulder at the clock; it was 3:57 am! Have to get home. No matter how bad I really want to stay with this girl I had to leave…. And that upset me.

"Sam…" I whisper, with an alluring smile on my face.

"Yes Phantom?" she leaned forwards again, smiling.

"I have to go…"

"Oh…." Her sparking eyes became dull, I didn't want to upset her, but I had school tomorrow and funnily enough so did she. I couldn't be grouchy; I was in enough trouble as it is. "Phantom when will I see you again?"

I smiled, she wanted to see me, "Soon, I promise."

She smiled back, after a few second of staring at each other; she slid off the bed and picked up my jumpsuit. I blushed; I had forgotten that I had left it in a heap on her floor. I took the suit from her, stood up and carefully pulled the suit over my body. Being very careful of my side, ankle and anything else that I had hurt.

Once I was fully dressed I limped over to the window, Sam followed me. I stood there for a few minutes, just staring out into the night. The sun was not starting to come up yet, so that was good. I let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Sam voice came quietly.

"Yeah a tiny bit, been a long day…. Got hardly any sleep from the last few days, there have been lots of ghost attacks lately."

"You sleep?"

"Yeah."

"But I though ghost didn't need to sleep."

I grinned and leaned into her ear, before whispering; "I'm a special ghost."

I pulled back and winked at her; she giggled and pushed the window opening. I lightly jumped up into the air, so I wouldn't hurt my ankle, it sort of worked. I headed towards the moon, yet stopped and turned back around to Sam's house and smiled. She was standing by her window eyeing at me with a loving look in her eyes.

No, she couldn't, my brain started to whirl, she can't like Phantom already. They have only met a few times! I quickly turned and started heading back towards my home, I turned invisible before coming anywhere near my home, I couldn't risk being seen.

The night was still young and could, the breeze had got lighter and the smell had got sweeter. As much as I hated the early morning this was the best place to be. Flying around town with no worries and no regards for anything. It was nice.

Just nice.

Once my house came into view I sped up, fazed through the ceiling and landed softly on the bed. I changed human.

_Now it is Fenton's turn! _My brain was shouting that at me, I looked down, only seeing my boxers; I can't believe I slept in this! Anyway I have to get some sleep.

And what's more is that I have to speck to Sam! It must be a curse I have; unable to speak to the girl I love as Fenton, however when I am Phantom the words just flow out of my mouth like they have always been there.

But I'm too tired to worry about that now; all I want to do is sleep.

Oh wait I do have one huge problem that I have to deal with tomorrow at school.

And his name is Dash.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update I have been terrible busy. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, if anything doesn't make sense, just to let you know, my keyboard is broken and I am having to write this very slowly with no spell check either. And I can't spell to save my life!**

**Any ways hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Laters.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Welcome to another chapter, I'm gonna make this nice and quick, thanks to...**

**Reviews:**

**S. S. Special Snowflake**

**emanracing95**

**Phantom Ice**

**drpepperfreak00**

**DannySamLover20 **

**GhostX1999**

**Rebecca987**

**reneemon45**

**Favourites:**

**GhostX1999**

**Phoenix Fireflight**

**Fayrandothneil**

**Follows:**

**GhostX1999**

**thelonewolfgirl**

**self-haunted human**

**Fayrandothneil**

**ghostgirlheartfillia**

**You've all made my day so much better :) thank you all for all the reviews so far, 83 altogether, thank you so much :)**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Danny?" An echo of a voice travelled though my head, "Danny..."

I moaned, but kept my eyes shut, it was too early.

"DANNY!"

Suddenly, my body fell cold, someone had pulled my bed covers off me. I bolted up into a sitting position and opened my eyes. They immediately met my mum.

My mum had ripped my covers off me... How is that fair?

"Danny, get dressed. Your going to be late for school..." Mum didn't move.

Groaning I fell back to the bed, closing my tired eyes.

"DANNY!" Mum snapped. I still didn't move, "Danny get your ass out of bed or I will kick you out the door in your boxers."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head of the bed. I looked at mum, her arms were crossed, yet she was still holding my bed cover in her right hand, she also had a scary look on her face. Her eyes were attached to mine, until they travelled to my bare chest.

"Danny, why is your side bandaged up?"

I don't know what to say. I panicked, closing my eyes and turning my head away from her gaze.

"Danny," she said my name, this time much softer, "has someone been hurting you?"

I vigorously shook my head. But looking at it, ghosts were hurting me, yet if I said that, my mum... And dad would flip and I would never hear the end of it... Ever.

"Danny please tell me the truth, who did this to you?" She came over and sat next to me on the bed, eyeing my bandage. She sighed and stomped over to my side, as quick as she could, she ripped off the bandage...

She gasped at the size of the bruise.

"No one did it to me, I got it from falling down the stairs yesterday." I insisted through panic of my secret.

"Danny, you can't get a huge bruise like that from falling down the stairs, I can see that it is darker in certain places from being rapidly punched by someone... Multiple times."

She was right, that was what happened. I was rapidly punched in the side by someone... Wait not someone, something. And that something was Skulker.

He was taking it out loads on me at the moment, I don't know what's with him... Maybe he broke up with Ember again.

"Danny answer me!" She brought her hand to part of the bruise, bright by my ribs. As he hand lightly travelled over my skin, I felt extreme pain.

I yelled, "STOP THAT HURTS!"

Normally I would have healed by now, but Skulker keeps coming back and hurting me again and again; meaning my body hasn't had a chance to heal properly.

"Danny..." Mum said in the softest possible matter, "I don't think that's just a bruise."

"Mum-"

But I was cut off, Jazz was standing by my door, "mum is Danny ever coming downstairs? He's going to be late." Her eyes immediately fell on my bruise. "Danny what happened?"

She slowly came over and sat the other side of me, I flinched when her hand came into contact with my shin.

Then she realised something, "Danny that's a bruise from being punched.

Mum nodded her head in agreement. While I just sat in silence.

"But something about it isn't right..." She shuffled towards me. I protectively put my arms over the bruise.

"Danny let Jazz help!" Mum shouted.

I sighed and relaxed. Well sort of relaxed.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Jazz ran her fingers along my bruise, it hurt, more than I can put into words... That and my vocabulary isn't that big.

I kept my eyes shut tight until the pain stopped.

Once that happened I slowly opened my eyes; Jazz and mum were staring at me.

"Danny how did you get this?" Jazz asked.

I looked at her. Within a second she had worked out how I got it. Her mouth fell open.

"Danny," she continued, "you have to go to the hospital, because that..." She pointed at my side, "is not just a bruise."

I looked at the end of my bed... I had never had to go to hospital before...

"Come on Danny get dressed." My mum said, she got of my bed and walked over to my draws, pulling out some new boxers.

What?! Did she think I was gonna kept these ones on?

After the boxers came the black jeans, white t-shirt, grey jumper and socks. She put the clothes on my bed and both my sister and mother looked at me.

"Come on Danny, get dressed." Jazz smiled.

"I will if you get out of my room."

They both realised what I meant. And left my room.

I slowly fell back to the bed, it was soft and comforting, and it also didn't hurt. I want to stay like this forever, with no worries.

But I couldn't.

I sat up and slowly swing my legs over the bed as my feet touched the floor, I felt pain, just pain. Now I see why my sister and mother wanted me to go to the hospital. I was in deep... Umm... I was gonna say a bad word, but I'm gonna be nice and say '_pain'..._

I slowly got dressed at looked at the time; it was 8:26. I should be at school, not going to the hospital. Oh great school, mum's going to call them...

And Sam... No.

I have to see her at least.

But I wouldn't be about to speak. God I am such an idiot. I growled at myself. _I wish I can just talk to her and tell her how I feel..._

But I can't, she barely knows me... But I've loved her since I laid eyes on her. Granted there was Paulina who I drooled over for about a year... But Paulina was the Devil's Bitch... Oh shoot, I wasn't meant to swear. Sorry.

I took off my boxers and pulled the new ones on, minding my ankle and being careful of my side.

Once I was fully dressed I stood up from my bed and limped over to the desk, my phone was lying on it. I was about to pick it up, when it vibrated...

I picked it up and looked at the screen; it said 'Text From Unknown'

I unlocked my phone and opened the text:

**'Hey Danny, it's Sam... Jazz gave me ur number. R u comin to school today 'cause if u r, ur very late.'**

Wow... Sam was texting me. OH GOD! What do I do? Oh what do I text back saying?

**'Hi Sam. Sorry I will b at school soon I promise.'**

I hit send, I put my phone into me jeans pocket and turned around. I took one last look around my room, before limping out. I slowly travelled downstairs, ignoring my sister as I passed her. She smiled at me, yet I only sighed at the floor.

"Danny, I'm sorry." Jazz put her hand on my shoulder.

I stopped at sighed, turned around to face my sister, "Jazz..."

"Danny please let me speak," she raised her hand to make me stop talking, "I know what I did two years ago was foolish and stupid, and I am sorry that I upset you. But I want you to know that I can never stand by the side and watch you be hurt and I know that that bruise is from a G-H-O-S-T... But Danny if you need me, even if it small, don't be scared to ask."

I smiled at her and without warning gave her the biggest hug I could, it was kind of awkward because I was quite a lot taller than her now! Just at that second my phone vibrated again.

I pulled away from Jazz, and pulled out my phone, I had another message from Sam, I opened it:

**'Ok :) I was just wondering... I was gettin abit worried when u didn't show up for homeroom.'**

I smiled, Jazz looked over my shoulder and read the text, she smirked; "you like her don't you?"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, turning bright red in embarrassment. "Umm I've only started to get to know her! And I like her as a friend."

"So why can't you talk to her?"

"Uh." I stopped. "I don't know."

"You struggle talking to her?

My mouth opened slightly to say something but I was cut off; "DANNY WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!"

Oh great mum.

"Danny get in the RV!" Mum was at the front door waiting for me, I grabbed some trainers and walked over to her, Jazz right behind me. We got to the RV, taking a seat near the back I was careful of my side and ankle.

I was scared of what the hosptial was going to do. I didn't want to go.

However if it's more than a bruise I had to go.

And I have a feeling it is something to do with my ribs...

* * *

**This chapter is done, hope you like. Look out for the next one, which should be up next friday. I'm trying to update weekly :)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please check out my poll on my profile thanks! :)**

**Laters!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12 I think, okay a quick note from me, if some things seem wrong in this chapter, I just want you to know that I've not been that well lately, I've been to the doctors about four times in the last week. Because I re-damaged my leg. And on wednesday one of my stupid friend through it would be funny to jump on my back while walking down the stairs... It did not end well. For me that is. So I extremely apologise if this chapter is wrong in any shape of form but my head is killing me.**

**Okay I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**And here are my thanks:**

**Reviews:**

**Fantasma29**

**DannySamLover20**

**shadowstar1999**

**Phantom Ice**

**Rebecca987**

**reneemon45**

**OnceAndFutureKingdom-MAXWOLF**

**Follows:**

**reaper-of-souls-523**

**Shikuthewolf**

**Soofi Mtz**

**Favourites:**

**Fox Among Foxes**

**Shikuthewolf**

**Slycrashboom**

**Soofi Mtz**

**Thank you to all of you you have made my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I'm scared now. We are nearing the hospital, Jazz sat near me in the RV... She put a hand on my shoulder and kept it there. I found it comforting. She was not only my sister, but she was my friend. I smiled at her. But the RV suddenly came to a stop, I got slightly launched forward and so did Jazz.

"MUM!" Jazz shouted, "what's with the harsh braking?"

"Sorry Jazz, I want to get Danny in here as quick as possible." Mum gestured out the window to where the hospital now was. She turned the car off and literally jumped out.

My eyes widened as she opened my door. I slowly undid my seat-belt and stood up. I limped out of the RV and stared at the hospital in in front of me, I felt small and cowardly.

Jazz was immediately by my side, keeping my company. Mum came to my side and grabbed my hand, she pulled me towards the hospital. I stumbled after her...

Once we were in the hospital, I started panicking. I didn't want to be here I should be at school with Sam, leaning something that I would bother listening to. The reception area smelt clean, with sterilisers and cleaning fluids everywhere... Doctors and nurses were running around like mad people wearing there normal light blue robes and masks...

Mum pulled me around everyone and straight to the receptionist... Jazz was right behind me. When we got to the receptionist' desk, mum started speaking, quite fast and loud, "we need to see a doctor immediately, my son has something wrong with him."

The receptionist looked around mum and at me, she looked in her mid-twenties with platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She gave me a long stare, up and down. I have no idea what she's staring at.

But she smiled and nodded, then she said, "your name please?"

"My name is Maddie Fenton, and my son is Danny Fenton."

The receptionist smiled at her.

"Now do you want a Male of Female doctor?" Her voice was high pitched with a soft touch to it.

"MALE!" I quickly interjected.

"Ooookay..." The nurse said as she typed something onto her laptop. "You'll have to wait a few minutes for the doctor to come over.

Mum let out a sigh of relief.

Jazz looked at her and smiled. It did calm mum down a tiny bit... Thank god.

"But while your waiting, can I ask some questions to your son?"

Mum looked at me and I slowly nodded, I then walked forwards and looked at the receptionist.

"Right when's your birthday?

"April 2nd 1996."

"Right your address..."

"Fenton Works... I don't really need to say much more..." And that was true, nearly everyone in the town new about Fenton works because on the overly large sign that was attached onto the wall.

She chuckled lightly and typed on the keyboard, "what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know..."

"Well you must know something..." The receptionist looked at me.

"He has sever bruises on his side." Mum butted in.

"Okay, thanks that will be all for the moment, take a seat, I will call you when the doctor is here."

"Thanks." Jazz and mum said together, I turned around and limped over to the seats. The hospital was quite empty today. I found a seat and sat down. With Jazz on my left, mum on my right...

I didn't want to be here... This was the last place on earth that I wanted to be. Even though the pain from my side and ankle was become increasingly annoying, I still would rather be somewhere else than here... I would rather be with a 17 year old girl, who has raven black hair and sparking violet eyes... Oh great my mind is starting to wonder again..

"Doctor Kelly will see you now." The receptionist interrupted my thoughts. _'Kelly?' Isn't that a girls name?_ I looked around, the doctor was standing there... He had dark brown hair and young blue eyes... He waved us over, mum grabbed my hand again and started dragging me again. We went through some double doors and into a room.

"Right Mrs Fenton... Is it?" Doctor Kelly asked.

My mum nodded, but she was getting impatient "yes, but can you just see what's wrong with my son now?!"

"One moment Mrs Fenton, I have to ask young Master Fenton how he would like this done." The doctor kept calm, he most properly dealt with mums like this all the time... "Now Master Fenton."

I looked up at him, and he looked down to me... He was tall, very tall and by very tall I mean at least 6ft something...

"How would you like me to check you?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't like talking to strange people. But I had to answer, to keep my mum happen, I spoke quietly, "I don't want anyone in here..."

Doctor Kelly smiled and nodded, he looked at mum and Jazz, they both sighed, giving me a quick look before heading out the door.

Just leaving me and the doctor...

"Right sit here," he patted the bed, I limped over and sat on it. "Now would you please take off your top?"

I sat still for a few seconds, before I picked up the courage to take off my top. Once that was off, the doctor started looking at my bruise writing down notes as he went along.

"Can you lie down please." It was more of a demand that a question. But I obliged anyway, I slowly pulled my legs up onto the bed, it really hurt, I mean pain shot up my leg and side. Once I was comfortable I relaxed.

"Okay, did that hurt?" He asked me.

Was he the thickest doctor here or something? Could he not see that I was in pain just by trying to lay down?! However I kept calm and nodded. He wrote down more notes and walked over to me.

"Right what I'm going to do is lift up you arm, just tell me when it starts hurting."

I nodded again, this time in understanding. And with that he lightly grabbed my arm, his hand was really cold, it was strange... He started lifting my arm, it immediately started hurting.

"Stop that hurts!" I yelled, closing my eyes. He lightly put my arm back down and I opened my eyes.

"Okay, that shouldn't hurt..." He frowned at me. "You do know that I can make this confidential, meaning that this can stay just between you and me. So your mum won't have to know, it's up to you if you want it to be."

I looked up at him and tried to speak; "p-please, m-make this j-just between us." I don't know why I was stuttering... Well I am really nervous about this, that may be the cause.

He smiled at me and nodded, "it's already done. Now do you want to tell me how you got that bruise because if you tell me that I can work out what's wrong with you."

"I was punched..." I turned my head away.

"By someone at your school?"

I nodded.

"Well can I have another look at your side?"

I nodded again, he shuffled closer to me and looked at the bruise, he brought his hand to it and lightly pushed on one of my ribs.

The pain was too much, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth together. But he was hardly doing anything, so I had no idea what's wrong with my side.

After a few minutes, Doctor Kelly pulled his arm away from my side and leaned back in his chair, he sighed. When my side stopped throbbing from the pain, I opened my eyes. The doctor was rubbing th bridge of his nose. "Master Fenton, I'm going to have to take an x-ray just to be sure, but I think you have two broken ribs..."

My eyes widened in shock.

Broken ribs...

No.

Why?

Why do I have to have broken ribs?

A tear falls from my eye.

How am I going to tell everyone?

* * *

**Yes I know I should have updated on friday, I was expecting to but I got taken to a family reunion after table tennis, so I couldn't update.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review :)**

**And please do the poll on my profile. Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**This is chapter 13! Welcome, thank you so far to all the people who have favourite, followed or reviewed so far, you have all made this story possible. Now for chapter 12 here are my thanks:**

**Reviews:**

**Fantasma29**

**reneemon45 **

**Soofi Mtz**

**Sonochu**

**DannySamLover20**

**Rebecca987**

**shadowstar1999**

**sissyrules13**

**Favourite:**

**self-haunted human**

**makorrarocks**

**sissyrules13**

**Follows:**

**makorrarocks**

**pridelandsqueen77**

**wolfmamodo115**

**Eternal Silver Flame**

**sissyrules13**

**amberlycorona**

**Thank you again and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Master Fenton?" Doctor Kelly looked at me sternly. "I have just checked your x-rays, and I've confirmed it, you do have two broken ribs."

I looked up at him... I has been in this room for an hour now, I've felt my phone vibrate in my back pockets many times. I felt so stupid, I mean broken ribs, I never broken anything in my life. And if I hadn't fought Skulker that day I wouldn't be here in this hospital right now... I should be at school, laughing with a beautiful girl...

But no... I'm stuck here, at a hospital.

"And also Master Fenton," Doctor Kelly didn't stop talking, he just carried on not caring about how I feel, "you're limping because of the cut on your leg?"

"Yes..." I said quietly with no emotion, I just stared at the opposite wall. I was sat slouched against the back of the bed.

"Well, you don't have just have a cut. I checked it once over and well, you've badly sprained your ankle."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at the floor.

"Would you like to tell me how this happened?"

"But I already told you. Someone at school punched me."

"Danny, tell me the truth, who hurt you, because no teenager can have enough strength or size to do this to someone."

"Obviously you haven't met Dash..." I muttered under my breath.

"Master Fenton please, you can tell me anything, remember this is staying between us."

I sighed loudly, "I was attacked."

"By someone?"

"No something."

Doctor Kelly fell silent...

I didn't know what to say either, we were just sat there. I was staring at the floor, while he was staring at me.

"Can I go back to school?"

But he was still silent...

I didn't say anything else. I just sat there and stared at me. I think he's still trying to process what I had said.

After a few painful minutes he finally spoke; "Master Fenton..."

"It's Danny..." I whispered, I was getting abit annoyed with being Master. I mean who calls a young boy Master? Shouldn't it be Mr? Oh wait... Maybe he's English. That would explain a lot about him.

"Okay, well, Danny." He said my name slowly, "I can let you go back to school."

I beamed him a grin.

"However you must promise me two thing."

My smile faded, but I nodded.

"First you must not let anyone hurt you. I will give you a doctor's note to prove it. And second, you have to use crutches. Because you will have to have a small cast on your ankle."

I thought about it for a few minutes, if I got crutches; Sam would started getting even more suspicious, I had to think of what was best for Phantom...

"Okay..." I said quietly. "I promise."

"Okay Danny, let's get you ready."

Half an hour passed before Doctor Kelly was done, he had given my pain killers, two of which I took, he also re-patched up my side with a bandage that went all the way around my middle, and finally my cast was done. I had picked a black cast, that way if it was on my body as Phantom, it would be white (hopefully) matching the rest of my suit.

"Here are your crutches." He passed them to me, I moved myself to the edge of the bed and put my arms on the crutches. I put force of them and stood up. A bit of pain ran down my side. But it was bearable.

"Right Danny you are free to go. But promise me you'll be careful!"

"I promise." I smiled, he patted my shoulder as I left the room, using my crutches for help.

"DANNY!" My mum rushed up to me. "Oh my word are you okay? I was so worried about you."

"It's okay... I'm okay." I say as quietly as I can, "now please can you take me to school?"

"School?" Mum's eyes widened, "your not going to school, the doctor has just let you go. No. You are going straight home!"

"Mum," I said sternly, I was going to school today, "I am 17 years old I can do what I want. Now, please, take me to school. I know that it's around third lesson by now, but I want to go to school."

"But... But..." Mum didn't know what to say.

"I think we should respect his wishes." Jazz piped in, she looked at me and I smiled.

"Okay." Mum gave in. She turned around and slowly started walking away, I followed suit and Jazz was next to me.

I looked at Jazz, "thank you."

"No problem little brother, but please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I promise you I will be _very_ careful."

"That's the little brother I know." She ruffled my hair. And then we turned to try and catch up with mum. She was storming ahead, I don't think she was happy with the fact that I wanted to go to school.

But I needed to go to school. I needed to see Sam. I know I wouldn't be about to talk to her... But I just wanted to see her, at least.

Mum was already in the RV when we got there, Jazz helped me into the RV and also my seat. With us all in, mum started the engine and drove off. We didn't say anything, there was nothing to say...

I stared out the window, watching the trees as we passed them... I didn't know what to think, how was I going to confront Sam, Dash, Mr Lancer, the rest of the school? Was Phantom okay? Would Sam figure out my secret?

There was just too much I didn't know... And I didn't want to know the answers to some of the questions that were in my head... There was just too many.

The RV suddenly stopped. I looked from the window and to mum, she was turned around and looking at me, "Danny I will here when school finishes to pick you up, you are not walking home."

Well that was acceptable. I nodded and smiled.

She smiled back, "okay I'll see you at 3:30, bye sweetie."

"Bye." I got out my seat and got out the RV.

Jazz waved as mum drove off. But they soon disappeared from my sight, I stared at the school in front of me, it was quiet, very quiet. I used my crutches and headed over to school.

The sound the crutches made echoed in the empty halls.

I headed to Lancer's class, when I got to the door I knocked at walked in.

"Sorry I'm late."

Lancer's eyes widen.

And gasps were heard around the room.

* * *

**Here's the update! Hope you like! **

**Please review **

**Next update will be next friday.**

**And does anyone know about the language Shakespeare uses for the characters in Act 3 Scene 1 of Romeo and Juliet. I have an essay on Monday, and I have no idea what to write about... **

**Thank and Laters :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter ummm... 14? I'm not really sure, right a little note from me. Once again, I have been hurt by one of my friends well now former friends (she went off in a strop and moaned why is she always the one who loses her friends)... I don't know why she did it but she slammed my head into a wall (really hard and of the temple), then she laughed and continued to slap my boyfriend. I have bad concussion and a growing bruise on the left side of my head, and with how short my hair is, you can see it, and so I'm sorry, but doubt that this chapter will be as good as the rest.**

**Anyway here is my thanks:**

**Reviews:**

**DannySamLover20**

**Fantasma29**

**Shade Phantom (Guest)**

**Phantom Ice**

**Soofi Mtz**

**Rebecca987**

**reneemon45 **

**Funnybombninja**

**El Zorro (Guest) **

**Follows:**

**myheadwontcomedownfromthecloud**

**SPC Someone**

**Thank you to all of you, you lot are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Mr Fenton?" Lancer eyes hadn't moved.

I gave him a stare. I used my silver crutches to head towards his desk. Once I was close enough, I used my right hand and dug a piece of paper out of my pocket, I then threw the note that Doctor Kelly had given me to him. I landed right in front of him, but he did not move to look at it.

"Mr Fenton?" Lancer asked again, "are you alright?"

"I... Um..." I took a quick look around the room, all eyes were on me. I suddenly felt really nervous. I mean my mouth was dry and my throat felt like it had a bloody frog in it. I was back to not being able to talk.

"Are you okay?" Lancer was leaning forward, staring right into my eyes.

"Um... I... Um..." I mentally screamed at myself, '_why can't I talk?!'_ It's really frustrating. I didn't answer Mr Lancer, instead, I took my hand out of me crutch and pointed to the note I had thrown of his desk. He looked down. Seeing the note, he nodded.

I struggled to put my arm back into the crutch, but eventually after a few goes, I managed. I turned around on the stop, keeping my injured foot off the floor. I slowly started heading to my empty desk near the back of the room. Funnily enough, it happened to be the desk next to Sam's.

Sam.

Oh lord, why did I chose to come to school?

I could have stayed home and eaten... Umm... I don't know. Cake!

But no... I came to school. I wanted to come to school

I wanted to see Sam's beautiful face, eyes, voice, body, legs.. Whoa! I'm getting a little carried away then.

However, I was now at my desk at the beck of the room.

I could still feel all eyes on me. Pouring into me. Burning me from the inside out... Ok I'm starting to lose it now.

When I managed to sit down, I slowly looked around the room. Every single person had their eyes on me. Talk about stalkers much?

"Okay class eyes forward." Lancer clapped his hands a few times to gets the class' attention. And it did work, they all finally stopped looking at me. Everyone was paying attention to Lancer and his lecture about some famous poet... All the students were either listening, talking to one another, texting, or falling asleep on their desk. Everyone was doing something.

All but one person.

My eyes flickered to the right. They met a pair of eyes. Bright purple eyes. I turned my head, I could feel my face becoming increasingly hot. Was I blushing?

"Danny?" Her voice came softly and quietly, it made me want to melt inside.

My mouth fell open trying to form the right words to say. I couldn't really shout out:_ 'sorry I wasn't here earlier I was at the hospital because I am the town hero Danny Phantom. I have a huge bruise on my side and have a sprained ankle. So sorry I wasn't here. Next time I'll text you if a ghost comes that way you'll know if something could be hurting me or not!'_

Only a mentally insane person or someone who wanted lots attention would say that.

However I had to talk to her... I needed to talk to her, she was the only thing keeping my sane.

"Danny?" She repeated, he voice full of sorrow and confusion.

"Hey..." I said quietly back.

She smiled and her eyes became brighter,"I did text you to ask where you were."

I nodded, well nothing else was going to come out of my mouth. So I guess nodding was the next best thing.

"Oh... Um..." She didn't know what to say and neither did I. I think this just completely backfired on me.

I turned my attention and head back to Mr Lancer, he was writing loads of junk on the board I couldn't really be bothered to understand. That and I didn't have my bag, meaning that I didn't have any books or even my pencil case.

All I had my my crutches.

"Danny?" A whisper came again. I turned my head to the side and my eyes met with Sam again. "Do you want to sit with me - and Tucker at lunch?"

I smiled at her, I opened my mouth ready to speak, trying to force some words out of my mouth, "you... Wouldn't mind?"

"Oh course not. I kind'a want you to be there." She smiled as her cheeks turned a deep rosy pink.

I gave her my goofy grin, and nodded, "okay, I will."

That was the first sentence, I had said in front of Sam, that had got past my lips without stuttering! I felt proud and also quite happy with the fact that I was going to sit with her at lunch.

"Oh and don't forget we have to finish the project." She continued to whisper.

I smiled again, nodding as well, I opened my mouth hoping for some words to form... Thankfully a few quiet ones did, "would you like to come round again?"

"Are you really asking me back to your house?" She smirked.

She was so cute, I blushed slightly. And then I nodded.

"Then I would love to."

Love to? Shi - ntucky mushrooms. I have really got to watch my language... That or I have to stop panicking at every little thing, it's going to be the death of me.

Sam smiled at me, it was like she knew what I was thinking, like she knew how I felt. But that wasn't possible.

Was it?

"Would Mr Fenton and Miss Manson kindly stop flirting and give me their undivided attention?"

Our heads snapped forwards, once again all eyes were on me. However this time it wasn't just me. It was Sam as well. Everyone was looking at us. Some people were sniggering, others were whispering. I didn't move my head, yet my eyes flashed to Sam.

She had turned bright red. Well she was a goth that never giggled or anything, she never followed other peoples trends, she would rather be her own person.

That's why I like her.

And for her to be told by a teacher to stop flirting... I think it just really embarrassed her.

I felt my face burn as well. My eyes flashed back to the front where Mr Lancer was standing there, arms on either one of his hips and a serious look on his face. My attention was momentarily diverted to his shiny bald head.

I have no idea why, but the light was shining right off it, it was very, very distracting.

"Mr Fenton, are you looking at something?"

I came out of trace as quick as I could and vigorously shook my head.

"Well then please pay attention. I know you and Miss Manson get along well and are parents in the project, which I remind you all is due soon, but you must pay attention in my class."

Mr Lancer didn't get another word in. The school bell went off. It was lunch.

Everyone in the class stood up and started getting ready to leave. While everyone else was picking up their bags and belongings, I leaned over my chair to pick up my crutches, but someone had got there first.

Sam was standing up, holding out my crutches for me. I looked up to her and smiled gratefully. I took my crutches and stood up, after a second of wobbling to get my balance, I started to turn. Sam headed out of the room and I slowly followed her.

As soon as I got out the room, I walked into Sam, she had for some reason stopped walking. I winced as her elbow hit my side.

She quickly turned around, and giggled "oh sorry Danny."

I let out a breath, and "it's fine..."

"HEY SAM!" A voice came from down the hall.

Sam grinned and turned back to the hall, she stuck her hand up in the air and waved, "hey Tucker! Come and meet Danny!"

My eyes widened... An African American boy came sprinting down the hallway. Soon he stopped right in front of Sam. I was standing behind Sam, so I looked over her shoulder. However, Tucker pushed Sam out of the way and took a good look at me up and down.

"So..." He began, "your the famous Danny Fenton."

I gulped and nodded.

Phew heart attack over. When I heard him say 'famous and Danny' I was so close to thinking he was going to say Phantom!

* * *

**Okay here is the chapter done :) hope you like it :)**

**Okay, the next update will be next friday, however I will be at a friends house for a sleepover so I will be updating earlier during the day.**

**Please vote on my poll, it would really help me!**

**Thank you for reading and laters :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Hope you like it. And thanks to everyone who was worried about me because of what my former friend did. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much :) And BTW I'm on my phone uploading this so there is no line breaks, sorry.**

**Thank you to:**

**Reviews:**

**Fantasma29**

**Phantom Ice**

**El Zorro (Guest)**

**Rebecca987 **

**TheProblematiqueOne**

**DannySamLover20**

**Guest **

**sammansonrepilica**

**AJ (Guest) **

**reneemon45**

**Annsofly**

**Follows:**

**sammansonrepilica**

**Annsofly**

**Favourites:**

**greenguy67**

**sammansonrepilica**

**PhanGirl135**

**Aleon2000**

**Annsofly**

**Thank you to all of you, you have made my week a good one! So enjoy this chapter for all of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"T.. Tuc... Tucker?" I stuttered. He was staring at me with one of his eyes shut. It was kind'a creepy.

"Soo, you're sitting with us at lunch?" He came closer to me, I leaned back, using my crutches for support. He narrowed his eyes getting a good look at how creeped out I was.

"Tucker leave him alone..." Sam frowned, she slung her bag over her back and then put both he hands on her hips.

"Sam!" Tucker whined like a baby.

"Tucker." She said sweetly, but then she took a step towards Tucker and immediately it was like a dark cloud formed over his head, "don't make me hurt you."

"Uh... Uh..." Tucker stuttered. He took some huge steps backwards, to get out of Sam's kicking range. "Umm... Lunch?"

He turned around taking of in a huge sprint towards the hall. The look on my face was priceless, I was just so confused, I had no idea whatsoever what was going on.

"Come on Danny we better get to the hall." She started walking and I watched her. She was smiling. Eyes sparking. She disappeared round the corner and I came out of my trance.

I smiled, for the first time in a long time I smiled. Using my crutches, I slowly headed to the hall. I endured the pain it was causing my side. But I thought about it for a second... Broken ribs and a sprained ankle. It was hard to believe! I'm the infamous Danny Phantom... Who is currently blocked off in the hall by Dash.

"Why if it isn't the Loser of Caspar High!" Dash smirked, he had Paulina at his side and the rest of the Jocks around him. I knew I was outnumber... By a lot and what makes it worse is that I have crutches and broken ribs.

Oh if only they knew who I was and what I did for them day in and day out.

Dash took a step towards me. I was silent. The last time I saw Dash I had elbowed him in the stomach and I don't thing he's that big on forgiveness. I turn around in attempt to find another way to the lunch hall.

"Hey Fen-toad." Dash came after me, "don't think your getting away that easily, you and I have a wailing session that needs to be filled."

One of my crutches suddenly disappeared for my grip. I stumbled, trying to regain my balance with the one crutch I had.

"Oh looking for this?" A sly voice came, I knew it was Dash who stole my crutch, he is the only bone headed jerk I know who is that heartless. I turned around as a low growl of irritation came from my chest.

"Give. That. Back." I spat the words at him, not caring about being nervous or quiet anymore. I am fed up of being treated like a loser, and now that I have crutches, does not mean that I have a 'bully me' sign on my back!

"Make me!" Dash laughed, causing all of his mates to laugh. I frowned, Dash wouldn't stop laughing. He was laughing so hard that he had his eyes closed.

I saw my chance.

I swiftly hopped forwards, so I was closer to him. I lifted my last crutch in the air, balancing on my good foot, and just like playing golf I brought my crutch down to a ball. Two balls to be exact!

Dash immediately dropped my crutch and fell to the floor. He clutched his balls, turning red in the face... I'm not sure if it was pain or anger... Maybe it's both. I quickly pick up my crutch, using them I passed the A-Listers, they were all giving me dirty looks. I ignore them and start heading even quicker towards the lunch hall.

But I here a voice echo; "FENTON! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

I cringed, I'm in big trouble.

Yet I try not to worry... Much.

I didn't stop moving until I got to lunch hall. I opened the door and headed in. Looking around, I kept an eye out for Sam... Or Tucker. After a few minutes of wandering around I found them. Tucker was eating, while Sam was looking in my direction.

Like she was waiting for me.

"Hey Danny hurry up!" Once she saw me hobbling over to the table, she beamed a huge smile. I got to the table and slid in next to her, she shuffled slightly over so that I had more room.

I smiled to her in thank you.

And before I knew it she had turned a bright cherry red.

"You two really need to get a room!" Tucker shouted with his mouth full. It was kind'a gross, but funny at the same time.

"Tucker..." Sam glared, there was then a loud thump under the table. Tucker quickly started to choke on his food. I started laughing, well it wasn't exactly laughing, it was more of chuckling... That got louder and louder and louder.

"Hey I made him smile!" Tucker grinned.

"Yeah see he does smile!" Sam elbowed my arm lightly. I turned to look at her, and smiled again, this time I felt my face burn and I mean burn-burn. I felt like my face was on fire!

"Danny are you okay? Your face has gone red." Sam asked me, she shuffled a few inches closer to me. The exact same inches that she had moved away a second ago. I only nodded to her. But I didn't speak, I didn't trust anything that was going to come out of my mouth.

"You don't talk much do you dude?" Tucker swallowed what he was eating, which happened to be a cheese-burger.

"TUCKER! Shut up and be nice!" Sam tried to defend me, it was really sweet of her. And by sweet I mean down right HOT and ADORABLE!

Oh crap... I can't let my mind wander into a daydream... Though that would be amazing... Hmm... Sam.

WHOA!

Okay, I think my mind just went abit too far. I need to calm down.

"FENTON!" A voice brought me out of my daydream, it also echoed around the hall... Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

This is just what I need, I can't believe this is happening to me! Why does this happen to me.

Everyone was silence. Everyone.

I slowly turned around on the chair, so very slowly.

"Why me?" I whispered, yet loud enough for Sam and Tucker to hear.

* * *

**Ok here is this chapter, hope you like! Okay I am at my friend house right now, having loads of fun and junk! Anyway hope you liked this chapter, please review, and don't forget to answer the poll on my profile.**

**THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Laters. **


	17. Chapter 16

**This is Chapter 16 of this story, okay I'm sorry if my last few chapters have been rushed and stuff, I've just been very busy and what not. I'm pretty annoyed at the moment, I was at the doctors this morning and was sat there waiting for ages to get an injection, ther next thing I know the reception comes out and says my doctor is ill! And that I'm having to get five injections, not just one, FIVE! Anyway, sorry for my rambling, I'm just annoyed... And my needles phobia was playing up all day... Sorry, going on again... So thank you to:**

**Reviews:**

**AJ (Guest)**

**Phantom Ice**

**DannySamLover20**

**Fantasma29 **

**NoOne's Twilight**

**sammansonrepilica**

**KumquatLlama**

**reneemon45**

**Favourites:**

**i83LI3VE**

**cool825**

**L3xyl0ve**

**Rosesori**

**GLaDOS2.0**

**Follows:**

**KumquatLlama**

**hailey22**

**Rosesori**

**Hoytti**

**Jw12036**

**GLaDOS2.0**

**Hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

I panicked, I needed a way out. I looked to Sam, and she looked back, she had the strangest expression. Her expression said: 'why the hell are you running from Dash now?'

I stood up, grabbing my crutches at the same time.

"Hey Danny where are you going?" Sam's brow furrowed.

But I didn't answer her, for two reasons, one: I didn't trust what may or may not come out of my mouth and two: I had to get out of here. I started to walk away, well hobble away, I was struggling to get out fast enough while using the crutches.

It's like a skill you need to have... Using crutches to run... Heh... They could make a sport out of it!

"Hey Danny!" A voice echoed around the hall, bringing me away from my own thoughts, I was by the back exit of the hall now, which lead to the field and basketball courts.

But I stopped.

And looked around.

Everyone was looking at me in silence... Like I was an alien. Why can't people just mind their own business?

Sam was walking towards me.

But my eyes couldn't stay attatched to her beautiful figure... They flashed to the hall doors, Dash was standing there. Red in the face... He was fuming with anger, I mean you could literally see the anger waves coming off of him. Which means: that's it, I'm dead. Goodbye Earth, hello Ghost Zone.

"Danny?" I looked back to Sam, some how she was now standing right in front of me. "Danny what did you do?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I became extremely nervous. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead. I quickly scanned for Dash, hoping that he hadn't noticed me trying to leave.

I had to aviod him, it's the only way.

Unfortunately his eyes met mine. As he saw me, all his anger came out at once...

"FENTON!"

I flinched, I had to get out of here.

"Danny?" Sam grabbed my wrist and I was looking back at her, with a nervous expression. "Please Danny what did you do?"

"Uh..." Nothing else came passed my lips. Yet just on that second a wave of blue mist escaped lips... I muttered under my breath, hoping that no one else would hear it: "Shit... Why now?"

I defiantly have to get out of here and right now!

My eyes once again went back to Dash. He was slowly limping his way towards me... Wow, I hit him that hard? I smirked in my mind, god knows what would happen if I did that in real life!

"Danny! Look at me!" Sam shouted, "what did you do?"

I slipped my hand out of her strong grip, she looked at me with confusion. But I didn't give her another second to think. I opened the door and hobbled out, using my crutches.

"Danny!"

I knew she was following me...

But I had to get away from Dash, there was no other way out than what I was about to do. Actually, it was rather stupid and idiotic, that's what Jazz would say anyway...

And she was right, what I was about to do is incredibly risky for my other half.

I sighed, I had to do this...

I finally found my way to an empty hallway, which luckily had a boy's bathroom as well. I headed over to the bathroom, I took my arms out of the crutches and leaned them up against the wall. I didn't need them for the moment.

I took a second, just one second to look around the hallway to make sure it was still empty. Thankfully it still was.

I hopped into the bathroom, keeping my bad foot off the floor. Shutting the door behind me. I didn't really care if someone was in here or not, I didn't have time to worry about that for the moment.

"Danny?" A voice came from outside the bathroom door. And I knew it was Sam, thank god she was a girl and couldn't come in here.

"Going Ghost!" I whispered my catch-phrase. The blinding white light took over, starting at my hips, one white ring went up, while another went down. I closed my eyes and smiled. I was Phantom.

"Danny? Is everything alright in there? You've left your crutches out here?" Sam voice came from the closed door.

I quickly looked down to my foot, my once black cast had turned white, you could also see my toes sticking out the end.

I know this is a bad idea... I mean, going after this ghost while I'm injured, I could hurt myself even more... But I can't let it be free causing havoc.

Ha... My sister says I have a hero complex... I think this proves it...

"Danny I saw a bright light are you sure your okay?" Sam was shouting and banging on the bathroom door, this seemed awfully familiar!

I was just about to answer her, when I heard another voice, "MOVE GOTH BITCH!"

Dash...

He's picking on my friend now? Oh... He has just crossed the line. He had no right to say that to Sam. I turned invisible just as the door flew open and Dash stomped in. He slammed the door shut behind him... Shutting Sam out.

"I know your in here Fenton... Your bitchy girlfriend has your crutches..."

That comment set me off... I growled silently.

Dash you will pay for what you just said.

* * *

**Sorry, I don't think this chapter is very good, sorry it's bad. And that it's quite short...**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing, thanks :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**This is Chapter 17 welcome. Gonna make this short and sweet, thanks to:**

**Reviews:**

**Phantom Ice**

**Fantasma29**

**DannySamLover20 **

**AJ (Guest) **

**Soofi Mtz**

**reneemon45**

**shadowstar1999**

**Favourites:**

**Lill1000**

**narutoXhinata321**

**Blossoming Light**

**Follows:**

**DRARKER**

**narutoXhinata321**

**Blossoming Light**

**Solarstar33**

**Thank you to all of you, now, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Dash you will pay for what you just said.

Now I was fuming, red in the face and holding back the urge to knock some sense into the steroid taking Jock! Wow... For some reason, I think Phantom's emotions are always more amplified then Fenton's...

"Fenton where are you?" Dash spat my name like it was poison. He sneered as he looked around, taking every little detail in... Making sure I couldn't escape.

I needed to teach him a lesson, one that he wouldn't forget anytime soon... But my brain wasn't working... That's what happens when you're a D grade student!

Well that's what Tucker would have said.

I floated in the middle of the bathroom, watching Dash as he searched around for me.

Wait, what about a haunted bathroom? I grinned evilly at myself. If I scared him enough he would be so freaked that he would come in this bathroom ever again. And as a bonus; I would get my pay back!

"FENTON!" Dash had started kicking the doors of the cubicles open, in hope that I was in there. I watched his for a few more meaningless seconds, before I floated over to the sinks and turned all the taps on full.

Dash turned around in shock, "what the hell, Fenton?"

Wait he though that Fenton was doing this?

Well I have to change that...

Dash walked to the middle of the bathroom, while I flew over to the toilets and flushed them. Dash jumped again, "what the hell is going on in here!"

I saw a broom by the wall, I flew over to that next, picking it up, I turned it invisible just like I was. Flying over to Dash, I started lining up the broom with his fat ass...

With one big swing and hit there was a smack and a cry for help.

Actually I'm going to rephrase that, it wasn't a cry for help, it was a very girly scream, which, I bet the whole school heard! Well Sam would have defiantly heard if she was standing outside the door!

He fell to the floor, rolling around like he was dying...

Drama Queen much?

That gave me another idea, I floated down next to him, as he was being too much of a baby he wouldn't notice me do this.

I fazed off his trousers, top and jacket, leaving him in shoes and underwear.

Picking up his clothes I flew over to a wall, and within seconds fazed only half of the clothes through the wall, so they were attached and wouldn't come out.

I looked over to Dash...

The sight wanted to make me laugh so much.

I watched him squirm... And I let out a low laugh.

Dash opened his eyes with a look of fear! "Hello? Is someone in here?"

I let out I laugh again, it sounded too much like Dark Dan, so I mentally shuddered, I did not want to be Dark Dan, yet I had to for this. It's the only way to properly scare Dash, because as I said earlier, he is the human version of the Hulk!

"Who's there?" You could see the sweat run down his forehead. It was kind'a gross, in a way.

He turned around on the spot, facing his back, I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved him forwards, he fell to the floor. He was sprawled across the floor shaking.

He pushed himself with all his effort to get himself on his hands and knees. He then turned himself over so that he was sat on his backside.

That's when he realised what he was wearing and where his clothes actually were!

He let out a high pitched scream.

I was mentally laughing my head off so hard.

He was trying to cover his chest, he looked like he was gonna start crying, but then his face turned to pure hatred and anger.

"I will get you whatever you are!" He stood up and shouted, "you think you so tough! Come on then! Come at me! Unless your too much of a pissing baby to hurt me."

I gave him the invisible look that said: 'seriously dude?'

That was when I brought up enough courage to kick him. And when I'm done with him, he will defiantly not have children for many years. And so I did, I kicked him right in his balls... With my good foot obviously, I don't think Dr Kelly would be happy if I hurt my foot even more.

He fell to the floor in immense pain. Once again clutching his balls.

I put my hands over my mouth to stop me from laughing out...

Why could Phantom do things like this? While on the other hand... Fenton can't. It's sometimes really frustrating...

Anyway, I finally decided that it was time to leave. But, before I did, I have one more trick up my sleeve. I flew over to the door and removed the hinges from it.

With all my mischief over, I fazed out the door. Smirking in my victory.

After my whole body was out the door, I immediately came face to face with Sam, thank God I was invisible. She had a very worried look on her face and she was holding both my crutches close to her chest... In such a way that it looked like she was protecting them.

I smiled invisibly, she looked so sweet... And cute... I felt my face grow slightly warmer, why was I blushing? I didn't feel nervous or embarrassed... But she did look positively radiant... And stunning... And beautiful!

She was just my dream... My world, I wanted to protect her no matter what. I took in a breath in through my nose, her scent ran over me. I closed my eye, today she smelled of fresh strawberries and grass... It was hypnotising

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sam's voice came, my eyes flashed open in shock, Sam was staring right at me wide eye...

I had done it again...

Turned myself visible right in front of her... I really have to stop doing that and control my emotions.

"PHANTOM! WHAT THE HELL!"

"SAM!" I didn't know what else to say, nothing else came to my mind...

"WHAT? WHAT? HUH? HOW?" Sam stuttered the words... She clutched the crutches close to her chest, and I could see the rise and fall of her chest.

"Umm..." The sound started from my chest.

"Phantom?" Sam sighed, getting her breathing in order, "can I ask you something?"

I slowly nodded... This could be bad.

"Why were you smelling me?"

* * *

**Another chapter done, hope you like, next update next friday :)**

**Hope you like this chapter and please review :) **


	19. Chapter 18

**Here is the next next chapter, hope you liked the last one :) right thank you to:**

**Reviews:**

**Fantasma29**

**sammansonrepilica**

**1eragon33**

**NoOne's Twilight**

**El Zorro (Guest) **

**Soofi Mtz**

**AJ (Guest)**

**DannySamLover20**

**Phantom Ice**

**Syssilar**

**shadowstar1999**

**reneemon45**

**Velikaqueenofdragons**

**Follows:**

**WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls**

**Blade Kenchin**

**girlwithface123**

**Velikaqueenofdragons**

**Skittal**

**Swagloading100percent**

**tobi1989**

**Favourites:**

**WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls**

**Blade Kenchin**

**Velikaqueenofdragons**

**Thank you to all of you, you are the ones making this story possible, without you, this story wouldn't be here :) and if I have missed anyone, let me know :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Smelling you?" I rubbed the back of my head... Nervously. This was bad... REALLY BAD!

"Yes, you were right in front of me, smelling me!"

"Was I?"

"Yes! You had you eyes closed, you were smiling, I heard you breathe in through your nose and sigh, you looked like you were in a trance for crying out loud!"

'A trance?' I thought loudly to myself... I lost my trail of thought at her smell? Wow I have huge problems!

"Tell me why you were smelling me!" She yelled taking me out of my own little world and throwing me back into reality. I didn't know what to say, I felt like Fenton at this moment, just standing there like a stupid teenage boy. Well I wasn't really standing... It was more like floating at the moment.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Sam said slowly and quietly, I looked at her eyes, they were dull... Not sparkling...

"I umm... Don't know what your talking about?" It was out of ideas, and it was the first thing that sprung into my mind that didn't make me sound like a pervert. And it is worth a shot to say it anyway... Right?

"Don't play dumb with me Phantom, I can tell when your lying..."

Wow, she hasn't know me that long and she can already tell that?! She's good...

"... Please just tell me, why on earth were you smelling me?" Sam smiled at me, it made me go weak at the knees, however I wasn't standing so that was good.

I had not idea what to say, I was stuck, this was embarrassing...

"Phantom it's not that bad, I've just never had a boy... Smell me before. All I want to know is why you were smelling me."

My mind was telling me to keep arguing and say that I didn't smell her... However my heart, was telling me to just say the truth. I swallowed before I started to speak: "I..."

"You?" Sam loosened her grip on my crutches... And she took a step towards me.

"I like the way you smell..."

Her eyes widened and her clear cheeks turned pink. She smiled at me, I felt my face burn. She looked beautiful... Yet she didn't say anything, there was only silence between us for the next few minutes...

I closed my eyes and just floated there, thinking about what I could say, thinking about how she would reacted... Would she be angry? Or embarrassed? Or would she laugh at me? I don't know... I'm scared... And that's coming from Phantom! I don't know what's going to happen... Could I just ruined our friendship, by saying one little thing...

"What is it that you like about it?"

My eyes flashed open.

Sam was smiling at me, her cheeks scarlet. I tried to smiled normally back... However it sort of came out as my sexy, seductive smile .

Sam giggled like a little school girl. I was just about to answer her, but I started to hear very high pitched screams from the bathroom... Which in my words means: I have my payback on Dash.

"Umm..." I smiled and started to speak, "would you like to get out of here, that way I can speak to you in private."

"I would love to!" She said that too quickly, "but..."

"But what?" My smile faded...

"I have Danny's crutches and he's my friend... I don't know where he is or how I'm going to get these to him... But I have to find him and make sure he's okay."

I smiled again, "you care lots about this Danny... Don't you?"

"Well... Sort of, maybe..." Sam broke eye contact and blushed.

"Oh come on, you know, you can tell me anything." I did that smile again, and once again, she blushed.

"I've got an idea, if you tell me why you were smelling me, I will tell you what I think about Danny." She held out her hand... I thought about it for a few seconds... I could find out what she thinks about me...

"Deal..." I shook her hand.

"Deal," Sam repeated, "now do you want to go some where more... Umm... Private?"

"Sure..." I smiled and offered her my hand, she gladly took it, she tucked my crutches under her free arm and I let my invisibility wander across both of us, I felt her shiver. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just tinglely..." She looked up to me and smiled.

I floated up into the air with her next to me, I was just about to take her through the ceiling, when I heard the bathroom door... It had fallen off it hinges and was flat on the floor. I smirked and let out a chuckle. Sam was also looking down.

She was laughing.

Because there was Dash standing there in his underwear, with a face that would only ever been seen once in his life. He screamed and took off in a sprint down the corridor. I think he was thanking that it was lunch and the corridor was empty!

I looked at Sam, she was killing herself laughing, I couldn't help it, she made me laugh as well. I chuckled...

"That was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Thank you to whoever did that to Dash, he deserves it!" Sam laughed again.

I smiled, she was amazing... She truly was.

"Come on." I gestured up.

"We're going up?" She asked.

I smirked and nodded, I flew up and through the ceiling, Sam jolted as her body passed through it. I kept flying up until I had gone passed the roof. I let go of Sam, lightly dropping her so she landed on her feet, becoming visible at the same time. She placed the crutches on the floor and sat down, I floated down, minding my ankle, I managed to sit down.

"So are you gonna tell me what you like about my smell?"

I chuckled, "your smell... Is captivating, it's beautiful..."

"But it's normal..."

"But its lovely, you smell lovely."

"Okay I'll accept that." She smiled, and brought her knees to her chest.

"Are you gonna tell me about Danny now?"

"Yeah, but first... Why do you want to be with me?"

I frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Why do you wanna stay with me?"

I sat silence for a few seconds, I looked at her cutely, "I want to be your friend..." She shuffled closer to me to me, I raised my hand to her face, she blushed as I caressed her cheeks... I started to lean in...

Screw Fenton getting the first kiss...

* * *

**Chapter over, it's pretty late for me, so I'm going to sleep :) night night people!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Welcome to chapter 19, hope you have all liked this story so far :) well, thank you to:**

**Reviews:**

**Phantom Ice**

**reneemon45 **

**AJ (Guest) **

**fantasma29 (Guest) **

**Sonochu**

**1eragon33**

**DannySamLover20 **

**Wolfwind97**

**sammansonrepilica**

**grimmPhantom**

**Follows:**

**MysteryGirl77**

**Mistheart150**

**Sarahbear56**

**Wolfwind97**

**AmnaMoto**

**Favourites:**

**MysteryGirl77**

**Mistheart150**

**Wolfwind97**

**animewelove**

**PinkMarchWinds**

**AmnaMoto**

**Thanks you all! You have made this story possible, and I really am happy thank you so much!**

**Chapter 19**

I was leaning ever so dangerously close to her face... And she was also leaning towards me. I wanted to kiss her. I badly wanted her, it may just be my hormones, it may not... But heck, I still wanted her.

And nothing would change that.

We kept leaning in and she slowly started to close her eyes and so did mine. This was it, nothing could stop us, we were about to kiss...

Are lips suddenly met...

There was an explosion of feelings, nothing could compare to this. The feeling took over, I put everything into the kiss, my heart, my soul... And my love.

It was true...

I love her.

As Phantom... And as Fenton.

I continued to caress her cheek as we kissed and the kiss started to deepen. She let go of Fenton's crutches and put her arms around me neck, drawing me closer into her.

After a while we both pulled away from lack of Oxygen, we both had our eyes closed for a bit longer... As we we're resting our foreheads together.

"Wow..." She whispers.

I slowly open my eyes and smile. "I know..."

"That was..."

"Amazing." I finish.

She suddenly smirked, "who thought that a ghost would be such a great kisser!"

I did my signature goofy grin. She started to laugh.

"So Sam..." I started.

"Yes Phantom?"

I sighed... I had to ask her... But wouldn't it just be awkward if I asked her now? But she promised she was gonna tell me. She promised she was gonna tell me what she though about Fenton, and I desperately wanted her answer. "What... What do you like about... Fenton?"

She fell silent. She bit her bottom lip, I bet she was wondering why I was asking about him, right after I kissed her. She realised her hold around my neck while I pulled my arms away too.

She looked to the crutches and slowly decided to pick them up. She held them close to her chest, like she was protecting them... Like she didn't want to let them go. I stared at her...

"Sam... Please tell me."

Sam shut her eyes.

"I've known him since first grade. He was shy... And so was I." She opened her eyes and looked up towards the clear blue sky. I didn't honestly remember much from first grade... And I really wanted to know more about why she liked Fenton. I was eager to listen, I smiled at her, she looked beautiful just looking up at the sky. So peaceful... So tranquil.

"I first saw Danny on my first day there." She smiled at the memory. I can't believe I didn't remember this! "He was wearing this cute little blue shirt with a bright yellow smiley face on it and white shorts. I was just a shy little girl, who was new and didn't have any friends. Danny was with another boy: Tucker."

_WAIT A SECOND I WAS FRIENDS WITH TUCKER, WHAT THE HELL?!_

I tried to remain calm, as astonishment ran through my mind.

"Danny and Tucker we're best friends and soon I became good friends with them as well, we were the best, nothing could separate us."

I couldn't help it, how we we friends? I don't remember being friends with her, even though I wish I did remember!

"But there was this boy... Dash, the boy who was in the bathroom. He pushed Danny off the climbing frame and Danny hit his head... Hard."

Why didn't I know about this... My parents know about this, why hadn't they told me? Did they this that it would hurt me?

"Danny was never the same after that, he had forgotten about Tucker and I. I have likes him since that day, I've been keeping an eye on him, but he's not the same, he been quiet and secretive, not talking to anyone and staying away from everyone and since our first day at highschool he's also been different, he's been going out of lessons and being late and not doing homework... I'm worried about him... He's always been on my mind, I want him to be my friend like we were before..."

She fell silent...

"But..." A single tear fell from her eye. "That will never happen."

I decided to speak for the first time, "why not?"

"Danny doesn't remember me, as far as he knows he didn't have any friend throughout his life, Tucker and I am waiting for him to remember, that's why I asked Lancer if I could be his partner for the project, I want to get to know him and become his friend again."

"Oh..." I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even think. I mean she was... I mean used to... I mean is my friend and she always will. Even if I don't know it.

"Phantom... You'll never leave me right?" Sam looked at me, tears brimming the corners of her eyes, "Phantom please don't ever leave me!"

She lunged into me throwing the crutches to the side, she grabbed me, hugging me. Tears fell down her face... Sam never cried...

Nothing made her cry, she was Sam.

But why was she crying?

Did she not want to lose another friend? Like she had lost me.

"Sam," I pulled her close to me, stroking her back and hair, "I promise I will never, ever, ever leave you."

She looked up to me again, "you truly promise?"

"I promise with all my love to you that I will never leave you."

"Thank you!" She squeezed me and the air came out of my lungs.

"Um... Sam can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry." She giggled as she realised. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thank you Danny Phantom, thank you so much."

I was just about to answer... However the bell went, it was signalling the end of lunch, meaning both Sam and I had to get to class.

Sam was the first out of us to stand.

"Mind helping me get down from here?" Obviously she was gesturing to the fact that we were on the roof! I grinned at her and nodded. She picked up my crutches once again, "gotta make sure these get back to Danny."

I nodded with a smiled, before I snaked my arms around her waist, then I turned us invisible and fazed us through the roof and back into one of the corridors. Making sure nobody saw is, I dropped her off and she turned visible.

I stayed ivisible and floated down towards her, I brushed my lips against her cheek and she smiled. The smile made me feel warm inside.

Now... I HAD to get to class! I flew down the corridor and into the janitors closet. I turned Fenton...

I tried to walk on my ankle, but every step hurt, I had to find Sam quickly...

I hobbled down the corridor, and somehow, managed to bump into Sam. She smiled and me and I smiled back, no words need to be said, she gave me my crutches and we continued to head to class.

I would try.

Even if Phantom got the first kiss.

I would try.

I would try and be her bestfriend once again.

**Okay this chapter is over sorry if it's rushed, I've tried to proof read it and everything but I've just been busy and iver broken two laptops so this is going to be updated via me Phone.**

**So sorry and I will do better for the next chapter I promise.**

**Thank you and two things. Please vote on my poll as I need help, and also leave a review :) **


	21. Chapter 20

**Another chapter ready and waiting for you to read! If this chapter seems a little bit odd, it's because I've been doing a science exam this week, which, unfortunately I forgot to revise for... I dead.**

**Any way thank you so much to:**

**Reviews:**

**Zinnia99**

**Zkv2000**

**Fantasma29**

**Phantom Ice**

**NoOne's Twilight**

**DannySamLover20**

**sammansonrepilica**

**Guest **

**Nodo (Guest) **

**Wolfwind97**

**AJ (Guest) **

**shadowstar1999**

**Newgrimmphantom**

**reneemon45**

**Favourites:**

**ThaviduZeroX**

**Dirks-Booty**

**Nessoog**

**Mimibunnyboo**

**Tomboy22**

**Follows:**

**ThaviduZeroX**

**Dirks-Booty**

**Nessoog**

**nikodark**

**Mimibunnyboo**

**Newgrimmphantom**

**ClearwaterInnocence**

**Tomboy22**

**Thanks to all of you, for all of your support and reviews!**

**Chapter 20**

"Alright class," Mr Lancer turned around from the board, "you will be continuing to complete your projects, so get into your partners and work."

I realised that I was already sat next to Sam, so that was good. I turned my head and looked over to her and smiled. She looked surprised at first, but then smiled back.

My mind flashed back to what she had told me... As Phantom I mean... I used to be her friend? And Tucker's? It's just unbelievable... I just honestly can't believe my parents wouldn't tell me something like this! It's just not right...

"Danny?" Sam's voice snapped me out of my own little world, which quite frankly at this point in time didn't want to be in. "Danny are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

I nodded and smiled again, this sounded oddly familiar to when I first found out we were partnered together!

She let out a small laugh and brushed a strand of hair out of her eye, "well seeing as we don't have a hero to do yet... Unless you have an idea?"

I shook my head.

"Well then, we have nothing to do this lesson." She smiled and leaned towards me, I can't believe this was the girl that I had just kissed... She would flipping kill me of she knew I was Phantom...

That's if my parents didn't get there first, apparently I'm still wanted to be teared apart molecule by molecule...

I mentally shudder.

I looked to Sam, she was smiling and had a red tint to her cheeks... "Sam..." I started, "are you... Are... Are your blushing?"

Sam's whole face turned bright red... She leaned back, "NO!"

"Don't worry," I carried on talking, it was like the word were already there and waiting and nothing was gonna stop them coming out, "I think you look cute when you blush."

"Uh..." Sam was lost for words I don't think she could believe that I had just said that it her. Me, Danny Fenton, the boy who is shy and doesn't talk had just told his crush, Sam Manson that she was cute... And it was true.

I chuckle and then lean towards her ever so slightly, words had again formed in my mouth, ready to flow out... But I was interrupted.

"FENTON!"

"What the hell!" Sam yelled in response, the whole class ended up looking at the door. And there was stood the half dressed, Idiot of Caspar High, the one and only Dash Baxter. Now, when I say half dressed I don't mean that he is only wearing half of his clothes, I mean that his clothes are only half of what they should be.

I fazed them halfway through a wall... Remember.

His jeans were ripped, so they looked like wonky shorts and his top was ripped as well... It sort of reminded me of a really bad crop-top.

Dash stomped into the room, red in the face - once again, and the class erupted into laughter... Even the Jocks were laughing at him.

Payback is so sweet.

Sam was the one in tears, I mean literally! Crying in laughter. I smiled and started laughing too, nothing could hold this in!

"FENTON YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Dash shouted across the room, Lancer was just staring at the Jock, watching was was going to happen.

"What?" I ask, "what did I do?"

"Yes, Mr Baxter." Mr Lancer finally spoke, "What did Mr Fenton do? Enlighten us all."

"Well he... He... Um..."

"You don't know who did this to you did you?"

Dash shook his head.

"Right, now please for the love of Hamlet, please go to lost property and find some clothes."

Dash looked at the floor in embarrassment. He then turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, but not without first giving me his meanest, dirtiest face... Oops I think I've just unleashed the Hulk.

The whole class was still laughing, I mean that was a once in a lifetime experience!

"Right student, please settle down and carry on with your work.

Sam and I continued to laugh as we turned to face each other, Sam finally caught her breath and sighed, smiling, "I could kiss whoever did that to Dash!"

I mumbled under my breath, "you already have."

"What?" Sam's face cocked to the left in curiosity.

"Nothing..." I shuffled in my seat quietly.

"Well what do you wanna do?"

I just shrugged there wasn't much we could do... Unless, "Sam?"

"Yes Danny."

"Would you..." I though about what I was saying for a second, "and Tucker, like to... To... To... Come to my house, after school?"

She beamed a huge smiled, "of course we would!"

Thank God! I sighed in my head, I seventeen, shy and just asked my crush to my house. Wow... I'm getting good!

I moved in my seat again, I wasn't sat in the most comfortable place and the seat was digging into my bruised side. And that was hurting quite a bit!

Looking around the class I noticed that everybody was doing something, then my eyes came to Sam, the most beautiful person in this room and nothing would change that.

I would always be there for her, even when she didn't know it. Because... Because I love her.

And I mean it.

I didn't notice at first, but once again I had got so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I had missed the bell go. A warm hand appeared on my shoulder, goose bumps ran along my neck and back.

I shivered.

"Hey Danny are you ready to go?" Sam smiled at me.

I nodded and stood up, completely forgetting that I had to use crutches.

I fell back to the seat with a thump.

"Ouch..." I hissed through gritted teeth.

Sam was immediately by my side, "Danny are you okay?"

I smiled up at her, and nodded.

I tried standing up again, this time being a lot more careful, I grabbed my crutches, and as Sam left the room, I followed her out.

With the biggest smile on my face.

**Okay I am sorry if there is not a lot in this chapter, I complete forgot about this as I have been so busy and I am sorry. And I am so very sorry is this chapter is rubbish and rushed...**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter.**

**Please vote on my poll and review thanks :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Another chapter! Hope you have ALL enjoyed the last few chapters, and I'm sorry that these chapters don't have linebreaks, my phone is being difficult and won't let me put them in, right, thank you too:**

**Reviews:**

**reneemon45**

**Phantom Ice**

**Zinnia99**

**Wolfwind97**

**Soofi Mtz**

**DannySamLover20**

**AJ (Guest)**

**sammansonrepilica**

**dragongirl2011**

** .77**

**Sonochu**

**Always-Be-Batman**

**Follows:**

**Audorable**

**saveDP**

** .77**

**Sonochu**

**SoranoxSora**

**nahte123456**

**Favourites:**

**dragongirl2011**

**saveDP**

** .77**

**SoranoxSora**

**Always-Be-Batman**

**Thank you to all of you, and a small note for .77: HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT BIRTHDAY! This chapter is for you as I couldn't update on your birthday, hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 21**

Wow... I'm bringing Sam home again... I could jump for joy if I wasn't broken... Well I wasn't just bringing Sam, I was bring Tucker as well! I can't forget about Tucker! That would just be awkward.

Thankfully they had both agreed to stay for tea, and I had called my mum asking if they could come round. As always my mum said yes... I think she was just happy that I was bringing Sam home again, I'm hoping she doesn't get the camera out again...

"Where in hell is Tucker?" Sam spoke with irritation. We had been sanding out the front of the school waiting for Tucker for at least ten minutes now, according to Sam he was always out last. I was sat on a wall, with my crutches next to me, and keeping my foot off the ground. Sam was leaning against the wall, tapping her foot impatiently.

I just shrugged in answer to her question.

Just at that second the school doors opened and Tucker bounded out. With the creepiest looking smile on his face... Well that's my opinion of what he looked like.

"HEY SAM! HEY DANNY!" He shouted as he sprinted over to us. "So what we waiting for?"

Sam and I looked at each other, for a second. We shared the same notorious look, which said: he's an idiot!

Sam smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

Tucker coughed, "I don't mean to interrupt you lovebirds but can we go?"

"We're not lovebirds..." Sam glared at him, it was like a back cloud suddenly appeared over Tucker's head because he immediately shut up. I chuckled. Sam then grinned, "are we ready to go?"

Tucker's voice squeaked, "yes..."

And I nodded. I was just starting to move my body off the wall when I heard Sam say my name, "Danny, are you gonna be able to walk home?"

I didn't know what she was on about at first... Yes, I'm clueless, so what? I finally realised that she was going on about my crutches and that I couldn't walk. I down to her and nodded with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure dude?" Tucker's face carried concern as well. "Do you not want to call you parents and ask for a lift?"

Well they were supposed to pick my up from here in the first place... Then I texted them saying I was gonna walk home, and that I was also bringing Tucker and Sam around. It did annoy them a bit, but I know they'll forgive me.

"No, we'll walk." I say quietly.

"Okay..." Sam and Tucker say together the tried to sound cheerful, but their faces said anything but that.

I smiled, trying to reassure them that I was going to be okay. And somehow... My smile seemed to work, they immediately perked up. I slid off the wall and grabbed my crutches, Sam and Tucker waited for me. We then started to walk, well hobble for me.

Tucker and Sam were either side of me, chatting away like everything was normal... Like we had done this before. Like we were all friends...

I wanted that. I wanted to be friends.

"Hey Danny?" Tucker spoke and I turned to look at him, "what's so tea?

"Uh..." Nothing really passed my lips... I honestly didn't know what was for tea, we have loads of different things. And as long as my mum cooks it, it's fine... If dad cooks... Let's just say it's better to order take-out.

"I hope your family doesn't mind a pig sat at their table." Sam joked.

I had to hold back my laugh. I couldn't help it, it may have been mean, but it was kind of funny.

"And I hope they don't mind a fussy eater!" Tucker answered back.

"Umm Tucker, I'm not fussy, I'm Ultro-recyclo vegetarian. There is a big difference."

"Not when you eat grass and mud."

Sam then walked in front of me and grabbed Tucker's hat and shoved it into his mouth, shocking both him and I. I was more surprised that his hat could actually fit into his mouth, it did look sort of funny. Sam then placed her hands on her hips and smirked, "it's top soil you idiot!"

Tucker just raised his hands in surrender. And I laughed I couldn't help it, it just came out of my mouth before anything can stop it... Tucker and Sam looked at me and I immediately stopped laughing.

Yet they then started to laugh. We laughed for what seemed like years, which was something that I hadn't done in a long time. After our laughing fits were over, Tucker carefully put his hat back on his head and Sam straightened up her top.

"Shall we continue to your house?" Sam smiled.

I eagerly nodded.

By the time we got to my house, the two had started a conversation, which I would put the odd word into and gesture. It was nice really, to be involved in a conversation for once. Normally I the one who sits in the corner and pretends that I'm not there... But now everything is different.

I use my crutches to get myself up the front steps and then I knocked on the door, Sam and Tucker were on the step below me, chattering about food again.

I heard footsteps for the other side of the door and then the door flew open. There stood my dad...

With the camera in his hand.

"DAD NO!" I tried shouted, but it was too late, there was a flash and a picture had been taken.

Dad then turned around and ran back into the house.

I just stood there I was too shock to do anything else. Why on earth did my parents have to embarrass me? Why couldn't they be more normal?

Oh yeah, because they're ghost hunters, who have a craze over the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone.

Wow... I'm so lucky.

"Hey Danny!" My mother's voice echoed through the house, "have you brought Sam home again? I knew you would, it's love at first sight."

I didn't say anything, I didn't move, I just felt my face turn bright red.

**And this chapter done, I really hope you enjoyed in and thank you to everyone.**

**Still got the poll so please answer it and please leave a review thank you :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Another chapter, ready and waiting for you to read :) hope you like this. Okay a small note, I finish my year at school in two weeks (friday the 19th) and I wanna say that: a week during the summer I am on holiday for a week, meaning no update, sorry, I will update on the saturday when I get back, so you will have to keep an eyes out :P I will stop talking now :) okay, thank you to:**

**Reviews:**

**Zinnia99**

**Sonochu**

** .77**

**DannySamLover20**

**reneemon45**

**Funnybombninja**

**Wolfwind97 **

**Aj (Guest)**

**Phantom Ice **

**sammansonrepilica**

**shadowstar1999**

**Newgrimmphantom**

**Phantom-Animal**

**LillySpark15**

**Favourites:**

**CloudGirl13**

**PhantomPlot14**

**Loves-L-Always007**

**CrazyChiika**

**Phantom-Animal**

**sonadora3**

**BeckyStories**

**Follows:**

**CloudGirl13**

**taylor5656**

**PhantomPlot14**

**CrazyChiika**

**daisy-vibes**

**Ashlee Swift**

**chaos-lord377**

**sonadora3**

**BeckyStories**

** .7**

**Thank you at all of you, you've all made my day, thank you for cheering me up. :) right and now for the chapter.**

**Chapter 22**

"DAD!" I heard a voice from inside the house. '_Thank God Jazz is still here...' _

Jazz was standing on the stairs, with an unimpressed looked on her face; she stomped down the stairs and followed wherever dad went. Which I think happened to be the kitchen...

Sighing, I hobbled passed mum and into the house, with Sam and Tucker close behind me... A few thoughts popped into my head...

Did I used to bring Sam and Tucker home when I was younger? How close was I to them? Why did my parents keep it a secret? Is this the reason why I've been struggling to talk throughout my life to speak? How bad was my injuries?

"Danny?" A warm hand on my shoulder stopped me thinking. I just stopped. I stopped thinking, moving... And breathing!

"Danny are you okay?" Another voice this time, lower but not fully broken yet. I slowly turned around, keeping my foot off the floor. Sam and Tucker were staring at me once again in concern.

"I'm... Fine..." I wanted to know what was going on, but asking face forward would just cause a problem. A problem that I wanted to avoid.

"Danny are you sure, you look like you've remembered something..." Tucker shut the front door and walked towards me.

I nodded, trying to avoid the subject. Thankfully he left it alone, which was better for the both of us. I smiled, welcoming them to my home... Which was stuffed to the brink with ghost hunting equipment... Maybe bringing them to my house wasn't the best idea. And what's more is that I want to avoid my parents and sister as much as I could while Sam and Tucker are here, it would avoid any un-needed embarrassment.

This meant that I would be hiding upstairs in my room until dinner.

"Um..." I had to work out what to say, and when I did speak it was extremely quiet, "dump your bags here."

I pointed down, to where my school bag already lay. Right on cue then let their bags fall to the floor, Sam then sorted out her trouser... I think she pulled them up. Were they falling down or something?

I didn't let my eyes wonder anymore, I couldn't risk it. I then turned around and heading towards the stairs...

"Danny can you go upstairs with your crutches?" Sam's voice emerged for behind both Tucker and I.

I turned my head and looked at her, she looked slightly worried... It's cute to know that she cares. I smiled at her with my most cute and innocent look, and she immediately relaxed and smiled back. Thank God I have an amazing smile, or that wouldn't have worked.

Using my crutches to get up the stairs was hard work. Tucker stayed behind me in case I fell backwards. Eventually we were all at the top and Sam was already heading towards my room, how she remembered what room it was confused me.

Tucker and I made our way to my room, as we went in we saw that Sam was already sat on my bed, taking up most of the room... With a smug look on her face.

I grinned and hobbled over to my wheelie chair, which was under my desk. Putting my crutches on the floor I was able to push the chair so I could move around the room.

Tucker was able to find me bean bag that was in the corner and he sat on it, he was so tall that his knees almost hit his head! I chuckled... He was so oblivious to his own stupidity.

I pulled my wheelie chair closer to the bed, I heard Tucker sigh, "so Danny how did you hurt your ankle? I've been buzzing to find out how you did it, I mean, one day your fine and the next your on crutches... Well now that I think about it, for the past three years you have been limping and bruised a lot..."

_Oh shit..._

"But then again..." Tucker sat there and stared at me.

Suddenly from out of nowhere I felt cold air rise from my throat. I slapped my hand over my mouth, Tucker and Sam gave me a look. The air came out of my mouth and created a light blue mist around my hand.

"What was that?" Sam leaned towards me and narrowed her eyes, "that's the second time I've seen that happen, I think it's abit more than a coincidence."

_Oh shit, oh shit..._

"I need the bathroom." I said quickly before I got asked any more questions, before they knew it I had pushed myself backwards on the chair, had my crutches and was halfway out the room.

"Danny wait!" Sam shouted after me. But I was gone and into the bathroom. I sighed... It had been a long day. I wanted to check something quick, I slowly lifted up my shirt... I had to check the bruise... I noticed something. The bruise was almost gone.

Gone were the black patches, gone was everything!

The only thing left was a light blue mark, around the size of my hand on my side. I smiled I couldn't help it. Thank god I'm half ghost... I heal fast!

I placed my crutches lightly on the floor, to stop any noise. I then let the white rings wash over my body, grinning as they passed my face. I was Phantom again!

Taking a quick look at my foot, I realised it still had the white cast on it... Yes that isn't obvious at all! Right all I have to do now is go and find the ghost and tell them to piss off... That should work... Right?

I turned intangible and flew through the ceiling and roof. I looked around trying to spot the ghost...

"Now come out, come out wherever you are ghosty..." I whistled a bit and then sang, "ghosty, ghosty, ghosty."

I saw nothing, even the town was silent... I mean nothing was happening...

"WOOF!"

I turned around confused. But something smacked into me, sending me flying towards the ground, I hit the ground with the hard thump and there was something VERY heavy sat on my stomach...

I looked up, and saw a glowing green shape.

"Cujo?" I wince. He was in his giant form and was sat on me... Yes it hurts! "How on earth did you get back out of the Ghost Zone?"

I realised then, that I was talking to a ghost dog. Wow... I'm an idiot. Wanting him off me, I started to rub under his chin. Within a second he was the size of a small handbag and in my opinion, rather cute!

He licked me cheek, and I laughed. "Come on, let's get you home."

I picked him up under my armpit and flew into the air, I turned intangible once again and flew down into the ground, I ended up in the lab, thankfully.

No one was in here, which was good, so I could get rid of Cujo and head back upstairs. I flew over to the portal and opened it, the green glow illuminated around the room. I said my goodbye to Cujo and threw him into the green swirl.

I then shut the portal and flew back into the bathroom upstairs.

I lightly landed on the floor and stretched my back, I yawned before turning back to Fenton. Once I was Fenton, I carefully picked up my crutches and regained my balance.

"Wow." A sudden voice came from behind me, "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom."

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

**Okay another chapter over, and yes a little cliffhanger for you, please review and vote on the poll, thank you :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**And another chapter! Thank you for. All the reviews on my last chapter, you made me jump for joy. I've had a few people who have asked me if I can update faster, so what I'm going to do is update faster during the holidays, which start today! Woo hoo! No more uniform! No more homework! I'm free from school for six weeks, it might not seem that long, but for me... It's ages!**

**Okay another of my going on, thank you so much to:**

**Reviews:**

**Zinnia99**

**DannySamLover20**

**Sonochu**

**Annalisa Kjellberg**

**hailey22 **

**drpepperfreak00**

**Soofi Mtz**

**MysteryGirl77**

**sammansonrepilica**

**Funnybombninja **

**A (Guest)**

**Phantom Ice **

**Phantom-Animal**

**Darklust437**

**Wolfwind97**

**Fleur (Guest) **

**shadowstar1999 **

**reneemon45**

** .11**

**Bordzia**

**jim89**

**Guest **

**fan of the story (Guest) **

**Follows:**

**Annalisa Kjellberg**

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro**

**beautifulugly**

**Darklust437**

**ImDifferent0221**

**Damagedmind**

**rensuberu**

**ShadowKissedLyokoWarrior**

** .11**

**James **

**Bordzia**

**Cinniomon**

**ICHeart**

**Can't Stop Fangirling**

**Favourites:**

**Annalisa Kjellberg**

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro**

**beautifulugly**

**Darklust437**

**Audorable**

**ImDifferent0221**

**ShadowKissedLyokoWarrior**

**James **

**Bordzia**

**Cinniomon**

**Can't Stop Fangirling**

**YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! **

**Chapter 23**

This is bad, this is really really bad... I've been seem. Why did I not check before I changed? I'm just and idiot! A big stupid idiot! I hadn't even turned around yet! I was too scared to see who had spotted me...

It could be mum...

It could be dad...

No. They would have done something to me by now... Like either shower me in hugs or grabbed me to disect me molecule by molecule!

It could be Sam...

It could be Tucker...

"Danny, are you gonna turn around?" The voice came, it echoed around the bathroom. I thought about just turning invisible and fazing though the floor... But that wouldn't work. More questions would just be asked.

I bent down and picked up my crutches... Then I slowly started to turn around, what was I going to say? How are they going to react? I looked at the floor to avoid eye contact with them. But I really wanted to see who it was... I started to look up...

I whispered to myself, "Tucker?"

"Hey dude!" He grinned at me, he was leaning up against the door.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"Your Danny Phantom!" He shouted cheerfully, but loudly.

"Shhhh!" I hissed, "you're in a house full of ghost hunters!"

"Oh." He grinned, "I knew that! But dude... You Danny Phantom... I knew there was something odd about you... But I didn't think this, you've always been so closed and alone. I didn't think that you'd be the 'hero'."

"Most people don't..." I say quietly.

"Dude, how?" He took a step towards me.

Should I tell him? I mean was telling him the right thing? Well, he's already seen me change, what more harm could happen? I took a deep breath, I was nervous telling him, I needed to calm down, "Three years ago, I got caught in one of my parents inventions. And well it turned me half ghost, what's called a 'halfa'. And now I help Amity Park stay safe from ghost. I don't care if people hate me, I just to help..."

My last comment made him become silent.

Then I realise that we were in the bathroom, "umm... Wh- wh- what are you doing in here anyway?"

"You ran to the bathroom, Sam was worried so she sent me to find you, and I knocked and knocked on the door but you didn't answer. Then I tried to see if you had locked the door, but being you you hadn't..."

Stupid me... Wait, what did he just say?

"And then I walked in the find you-"

I quickly cut him off, "stop talking!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by 'being me'?" I asked.

"Oh it's just like you to forget to lock doors. I mean this one time, in first grade, you were in the toilet and you forgot to lock the toilet door and some people walked in on you when you were peeing! And then I came in and you were crying on the floor, and then Sam came in and we started laughing and then you poked you tounge out and started laughing with us!" He then started to laugh his head off.

I don't think Tuck realised that I didn't remember that we were friends, so instead of reacting, I just stood there and stared at him.

He continued to laugh for a while, before, he just stopped and looked up to me, "I shouldn't have said that... You don't remember that, oh sugar. I shouldn't have said that either! I'm and idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot!" He put his hands on his head and paced back and forth in front of the door...

Well at least he know's he's an idiot! And also I thought I should be the one who should be worrying, I mean, he just found out my biggest secret.

"I need to stop talking..." Tucker's hands moved from the top of his head to his mouth.

"Um..." I started to speak, I just wanted the truth. "You're talking about my amnesia about you... Aren't you?"

He stopped in his tracks. Then he turned to look at me, I just stared at him in return. He spoke dead panned, "how do you know about that?"

"I um... Sam sort of told me." If you was going to tell me the truth I was going to give him the truth back.

"When..."

"Well I wasn't exactly me at the time." It was strange... Now that Tucker knew my secret, I was finding it a lot easier to talk to him...

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you really that much of an idiot!" I shouted. It took me a few seconds to realise what I had said... "Umm... Sorry."

"Sam has been cheerful lately, I mean... When I went up to her earlier, she was singing and humming 'I kissed him, I kissed him' I had no idea what she was on about."

I looked at the floor, I didn't have to say anything.

"Danny, did she kiss you?" He put emphasis on the word you.

How was I going to explain this? I mean, it was me, but it also wasn't me... "Um... She didn't really kiss _me._ She kiss Phantom."

Tucker's face showed surprise, "oh... I would have thought she would have kissed you. I mean, she likes you."

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the right.

"She likes you!" He said again, more slowly.

"But she kissed Phantom!" I defended.

"No." Tucker clarified, "she kissed _you_!"

"But..." I didn't know what to say.

Tucker slapped his hand over my mouth to shut me up, "Danny Phantom is you, Sam loves both you and Fenton, you have to tell her who you are!"

I moved his hand away from my mouth, "I... I..."

"Do you love her?"

"What?!" That was completely random and out of the blue.

"Do you love her?"

I stared at the floor...

"I know you love her... You've loved her since first grade. And I know because you told me so, and I believed you."

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I mean, I know I love Sam, but I couldn't tell her about Phantom, she would just think I'm weird or a freak.

There was a sudden bang on the bathroom door behind Tucker. And then a voice, "Danny! Tucker! Have you both fallen down the toilet or something?! I hope nothing is going on in there."

Tucker turned around and started shouting back, "it's okay Sam we're just talking about..."

He looked back to me, I stared at him... Hoping he would read my facial expression.

"Girls." He finished with a smile to me, and I smiled great fully back.

"Thank you Tucker." I whispered.

"Anytime." He carried on smiling. Before turning around and opening the door, Sam was stood there with an annoyed look on her face, and a bit red in the cheeks. I don't think she was the most patient girl, but she was the cutest. And anyone with the right mind would agree with me.

Sam turned around and stormed back to my room.

Tucker just shook his head and sighed, before turning to me, "you will have to tell her sooner or later. You know that, right?"

I nodded in answer. I know he was right, but I couldn't admit it... I couldn't tell her that I was Phantom.

Not just yet anyway...

**Okay this chapter done, as said earlier, updates will be more frequent now :D and also I don't know when but hey ho :)**

**Please leave a review and vote on the poll :) **


	25. Chapter 24

**Another update, the next one will be earlier I've just been busy, so look out for the update from wednesday :) thank you to:**

**Reviews:**

**Sonochu**

**anjtheartistphantom stalks you**

**AJ (Guest)**

**ICHeart**

**Funnybombninja**

**Phantom Ice**

**Wolfwind97 **

**DannySamLover20**

**anonwithahat (Guest) **

**Phantom-Animal **

**sammansonrepilica**

**reneemon45**

**kebby7130**

**Follows:**

**anjtheartistphantom stalks you**

**jamesprongslover123**

**otakubabes**

**kebby7130**

**Favourites:**

**Funnybombninja**

**jamesprongslover123**

**crazyreader11**

**kebby7130**

**Fay-fay 45**

**You all made my day :)**

**Chapter 24**

I was so thankful that Tucker was going to keep my secret. I meant so much to my that he would do something like that so me, sure he let my amnesia slip, but a secret for a secret.

I followed the geek back into my room, Sam was once again lying on my bed, she's so innocent. I stared at her for a while, before I moved back to the chair I was sat on earlier. Putting my crutches back on the floor and moving the chair closer to may bed.

Tucker also sat back down into my bean bag, moving around until he was comfy.

"Why don't we play a game?" Tucker suggested... But with a suspicious grin on his face. Was he planning something?

"Yeah why not." Sam smiled, she sat up on my bed and moved back so that she was leaning against the wall. She also moved her hands back to her trousers and gave them a sharp pull upwards. They were definitely falling down!

But I wasn't staring or anything, that would just be wrong. I was smirking on the inside... And I may be smirking with a blush on the outside.

"Hey Danny," Sam's voice distracted me from her trousers, "what do you think? You wanna play a game?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, to heck with it, I gave her my answer quietly, "yeah, why not..."

"Awesome!" Tucker had a stupid grin plastered onto his face. Was this a bad idea? Tucker moved from the bean bag to the opposite end of my bed to Sam. I also moved, I slid off my chair and hopped over to my bed, I sat next to Tucker.

"Right, so Tucker..." Sam stretched her arms up and stuck her chest out, I had to avert my eyes before my face set alight, "what game are we going to play?"

"I was thinking Truth or Dare, or, Nervous." He answered.

"OH NO!" Sam shouted, " I am never playing Nervous again, that game was too much torture!"

"What's Nervous?" I asked.

Tucker smiled, "well it's this game where one person goes up to the other, and their hand starts on the other's foot and then their hand will start going up the inside of the leg and it gets higher and higher and higher and higher... Until-"

Sam cut him off, "WE ARE NOT PLAYING NERVOUS!"

I jumped in shock, wow she has a loud shout.

"Do I have to shove you hat into you gob so you can understand that?"

"No..." Tucker stared wide eye at the Goth.

I tried to hold back my laughter... I don't think I was succeeding very well.

"Hey Danny, why don't you start off the game." Tucker changed the subject.

I shook my head but smiled, I didn't want to start. Pushing my laughter to the side, I pointed to Tucker so that he would hopefully start the game.

Tucker shrugged, "okay then, I'll start. Danny Truth or Dare?"

I was surprised that Tucker asked me first, but I guess this was the best thing, "umm... Dare?"

"Okay I dare you to-" Tucker if you dare mention my powers I will kill you! "-kiss Sam on the cheek!"

My face burned. Tucker gave me an evil grin. I bet he was thinking something like: 'I'm gonna hurry this relationship up!'

"Come on Danny it isn't that hard to kiss her on the cheek." He winked at me.

"Danny." Sam spoke quietly, "it's just a peck.

My face continued to burn. She wanted me to kiss her on the cheek? But I literally just kissed her as Phantom! This girl has to make up her mind with who she wants! But maybe Tucker is right... We are the same person... Oh great now I'm agreeing with Tucker. This is so awkward.

"Danny come on it's just a peck, it isn't that hard." Sam moved even closer towards me. I couldn't stop my face from turning crimson. But she was right it was just a peck. Being careful of my foot I slid towards her and moved my face close to hers.

Getting closer and closer to her with every passing second.

Until I lightly placed my lips against her cheek.

My face was on fire.

Her cheek was soft and cool, it was so... Nice.

I pulled back and averted my eyes from Sam, I knew if I looked at her my face would explode from being so hot.

"Hey Danny." Sam caught my attention, "you have a really nice kiss."

HUH? And my head just went KABOOM! I stuttered, "t... Th... Thanks."

She smiled and giggled, "don't mention it, now it's your go."

I thought about it and smiled back, she was amazing! "Umm... Sam Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She smiled at me.

"Umm... Is it true that..." I was thinking of something to say, but I didn't want to embarrass myself. Or her. "That... That..."

"Oh come on Danny, ask me absolutely anything." She shuffled forwards and placed her hand on mine. It was warm and soft...

"Is it true that you're friends with Phantom?" Oh crap... It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, how could I be so careless? Tucker choked on what I think was air... Or his saliva. It went silent in the room, there wasn't even the sound of my clock... One thing popped into my mind: SHIT!

"Yes." Sam's voice came quietly. "But how do you know about that?"

"I umm..." Double SHIT!

"Tucker..." Sam growled, "you told him?!"

"No. I didn't say a word!" Tucker put his hands in front of his face to protect himself.

"Sure you didn't."

"Sam..." I said quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"Danny..." She breathed my name, "it's okay, you both have a right to know, I mean, I trust you with my life. You and Tucker."

She looked at us both.

"So Tucker," Sam smirked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He smiled with a hint of humour in his eye. I felt bad about what I had asked Sam. I was invasion of her personal life and it didn't feel right...

"Okay, I dare you to ask out Valerie Gray and if she says yes you have to go out with her." Sam crossed her arms.

"What sort of dare is that?" Tucker screamed.

"A payback one."

"But but but..."

"Listen! If you don't do it, say goodbye to Mrs PDA!" She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him forwards. She growled and Tucker quivered.

"OK I'LL DO IT TOMORROW!" He shouted.

"Good Little Geek."

I smiled at them, they were truly two of the best friends I could ever have... And I can't believe I forgot about them. It makes me feel so innocent and small.

I just was friends and I was my love.

I want Sam...

**Here we go! Another chapter, my next update will be earlier so keep an eye out ;) anyway, goodnight people!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Yes an early update! Okay a few things have been brought to my attention, my spelling is crap and so is some of my grammar. So I am going to finish this chapter AND proof read it a few times :) hehe! I have been thinking of getting a beta... But haven't had the time. Anyway, thank you to:**

**Reviews:**

**DannySamLover20**

**dragongirl2011**

**kebby7130**

**Sonochu**

**sammansonrepilica**

**Phantom Ice**

**Wolfwind97**

**ICHeart**

**Bordzia **

**morgan. .75**

**cheyanne (Guest) **

**AJ (Guest) **

**reneemon45**

**glraxaystarfire katniss**

**Follows:**

**Pulsar747**

**tristinpace1997**

**morgan. .75**

**Favourites:**

**Pulsar747**

**tristinpace1997**

**morgan. .75**

**You have all been amazing for reviewing to my chapters! Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 25**

I started to enjoy playing Truth or Dare with Tucker and Sam, it felt so normal. Tucker is going to be doing some stupid things at school! After a while we had been called for tea. Thankfully my dad wasn't the one who had cooked for us.

Tea was kind of awkward, I mean, Jazz wouldn't shut up about her school work and what she's up to in college, it started to get on my nerves. I even ended up kicking her under the table once.

Mum and dad were also being awkward, they kept talking about their time at college and what they did... It was tiring; I had heard this story over a billion times!

I looked over to Tucker and Sam, they were both talking and making friendly banter with everyone around the table. Being sat in front of Jazz meant that I was constantly being kicked by her, and every time she kicked she would be careful of my bad leg.

I think she was trying to grab my attention, because she didn't stop kicking until I looked up to her. She was giving me the strangest expression and then she gestured with a small flick of her head to the other side of the table.

I slowly moved my eyes to where she was trying to get me to look... They soon came into contact with something amethyst. Sam's eyes.

Once she noticed that I was looking at her, she moved her gaze away from me, not only that but I noticed her cheeks turned a light pink.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket of my jeans. I jumped in shock as the feeling ran across my body. Thankfully nobody noticed. I quickly shoved my hand in my pocket and pulled the phone out, keeping it under the table (where I could see the screen, yet nobody else could). I looked at the screen: 'Text From Jazz the Spazz'

Yes... That was the name for Jazz... And yes she is a big, huge, gigantic spazz.

I read the text:

**'Danny why is Sam giving you strange looks? It's like she is crushing on you.'**

I looked up from my phone and gave Jazz a look, she just stared back at me. I rolled my eyes before typing a reply back to her:

**'I don't know if you want to know so badly ask her yourself!'**

As I hit send, I also hit the lock button for my phone, I then looked up and back around the table. My eyes soon came to my mum's... She had her hand held out, while leaning her elbow on the table. Like she was waiting for me to give something to her.

"Danny." She said monotone, "please give me your phone."

My eyes widened, "what?"

"You know that phone aren't allowed at the dinner table." I gave up, I just gave her my phone. It wasn't worth the argument.

I looked over to Jazz who was smirking at me as she said, "yeah Danny you know the rules!"

"And that goes for you as well Jazz..." Mum continued, she held out her hand towards Jazz. And Jazz immediately gave up like me and gave her own phone to mum.

It was my turn to smirk at her now and Jazz you just got owned! I sneaked another look over to Sam, she was once again looking right at me. She was leaning on her hand while her elbow was on the table, I started to feel my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you for the meal Mrs Fenton." Tucker grinned, he had eaten everything, I think he may have licked the plate as well.

I shudder at the thought.

"No problem." Mum replied as she stood up, "Jack, Jazz can you help me take the plates out?"

"Sure sweet cheeks," dad said, and Jazz also nodded. They stood up and cleared the table.

Tucker then also stood, "excuse me, do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course not, it's upstairs on the left." Mum smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you..." Tucker ran off and up the stairs.

This left just Sam and I on our own, we weren't sat near each other. But we were staring unknowingly at each other. Both our faces becoming increasingly red. However we couldn't distract each other from our eyes. I was trapped by hers and she was trapped in mine.

Sam stood up without warning and moved to the seat next to me...

My eyes travelled from her eyes to her lips, flashes of her and Phantom's kiss came into my my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about it... I didn't know what was coming over me. Then again I am a hormonal teenage boy.

My eyes moved again, but they travelled even lower... And rested on her chest. They sat there for a while... Before I realised it Sam had spoken: "Danny my eyes are up here."

I quickly averted my eyes and looked back to her face, my face burned.

I opened my mouth to apologise, but nothing came out! Oh for God's sake! Please for once just let me talk to the girl I like as Fenton! I tried to talk again, but once again, nothing came out!

Why did my voice and shyness have to be so unpredictable?

Sometimes I just wish I could speak my true feelings and also find out the truth... Wait, maybe I could find out my past via Sam... Well it was worth a shot.

Now if only I could speak... I tried over and over, again and again, but my voice had just stopped working! I started to get frustrated, I gave up, putting my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my hands...

"Danny?" Sam leaned forward, putting her hand under my chin and lifted my head up, "are you okay?"

I shrugged, I didn't know what to do... All I wanted to do was talk to this girl, this amazing girl who I have like since first grade (apparently). I sighed and shut my eyes, "I just want to be able to talk to you."

"Danny..." She smiled at me, and leaned her head in, so that we were resting our forehead together. My face started to heat up again... "You can talk to me, anytime, anywhere and about anything... I promise, don't think about it being a challenge, just relax and the words should fly out of your mouth. So just close you eyes and it will be a surprise with what can happen"

I opened my eyes and looked at her, she was smiling, she was trying to help me... And I would try my best for it to work out. If I could talk to her without getting embarrassed everything would be better and I could even maybe, just maybe, tell her about Phantom...

I nodded my head. I closed my eyes, I relaxed, with Sam's forehead resting against mine. I pulled back slightly. I breathed, sighing... It was relaxing taking in her scent... We stayed like that for a few seconds...

A millisecond later, I heard Sam's voice, "please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"What?" I whispered, but she didn't answer, all that happened was that I felt something soft against my lips. Shocked I opened my eyes...

Only to see that Sam had her lips against mine.

I didn't move, I waited until I was relaxed and also until I knew my face wasn't going to have a volcanic explosion. I closed my eyes...

And moved closer to her getting the full taste of her lips. It felt so right, her body heat was a lukewarm and her lips were smooth and soft. I brought my hand towards her face, and stroked her cheek, it was warm... But heating up very quickly.

We continued to kiss... Nothing could ruin this moment, unless someone walked in...

"Danny and Sammy sitting in a car, are the naked? Yes they are!"

That comment caused both Sam and I to jump out of our skins...

"TUCKER!" Sam shouted as she jumped out of her chair and headed to where Tucker's voice was, I just sat there and smiled, with my cheeks blazing a bright red.

This is exactly what I wanted, Fenton and Sam... Not Phantom and Sam...

I wanted Sam more that anything in the world and that would never change, when I with her nothing else matters, not even finding out about my past and getting back my memories...

However there was one problem. And I was quite big...

Now that Sam has kissed both Fenton and Phantom...

Who was she going to choose?

**Chapter is done, proof read and everything, and the poll on my profile, have a vote because that my influence what happens in this story. Okay, my holiday starts friday, meaning no update for a while :( sorry. Me will miss you all. Please leave a review even if its about my spelling or something else that's bad, it helps my story become better :) **

**Well I'll see you when I next update :)**

**Laters.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay another chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I was on holiday... It was the most boring experience of my life and I am never going camping again! Okay, enough of my ranting; I would love to say a huge THANK YOU to Sonochu for becoming my beta, you are awesome. Also a thanks to:**

**Reviews:**

**dragongirl2011**

** .77**

**morgan. .75**

**Wolfwind97**

**AJ (Guest)**

**Bordzia **

**reneemon45**

**Sonochu**

**DannySamLover20**

**Funnybombninja **

**Phantom Ice **

**sammansonrepilica**

**Follows:**

**harrysowl**

**Bark3210**

**HTTYD dragons**

**dman42**

**Forever Me**

**Superwholockgirl001**

**Favourites:**

**Bark3210**

**HTTYD dragons**

**And on with the chapter that you have all been waiting for.**

**Chapter 26**

I was just sat there. My mind felt cloudy... I couldn't think. Someone please tell me: did that just happen? I mean, I just can't believe that! Why would she kiss me?

_'Well it was a good kiss...'_

Yeah... It was and even I can't deny it...

"Danny?"

I wonder who Sam loves more... Or maybe she loves both of us... Maybe I should just tell her I'm Phantom. That would solve lots of things... But it could also cause a view problems.

"Danny!?"

I think I have to find out something about my past before I can think of a future with Sam. No matter how much I wanted to be with her... I need to know why they didn't stay my friends after I got amnesia...

"DANNY!"

"WHAT!" I shouted back at the voice who had been calling my name for the whole time I was in my little world. A figure was standing in front of me, looking up, I realized it was my sister.

"What's wrong with you? You've been sitting there like a lemon for the past five minutes!" She pulled out the chair next to me and sat down, facing me.

"I was just thinking..." I stated quietly, "and I didn't need you to butt in."

"Danny, why don't you like talking to me any more? I mean I know you're going through some hard times and-" She continued talking, however I refused to listen to her anymore. I was thankful that mum and dad had come back into the room.

I quickly looked around the room, trying to spot Sam and Tucker. However I couldn't see them... Jazz finally noticed that I wasn't paying attention and flicked me on the head.

"What was that for?!" I asked, cocking my head towards her.

"You weren't listening to me! Why do you think I flicked you on the head?"

"Can we do this later? I'm not in the mood. Why can't you just leave me to think on my own? I don't really want my over bearing big sister hanging over my shoulder at the moment."

"Danny..." Jazz sat down, "has something happened?"

"Just leave me alone." I didn't let her say another word, I grabbed my crutches and stood up. Heading out of the room, I didn't spare a second to look back at her. As I walked out of the room I bumped into someone. It was Sam and Tucker.

She was holding him around the neck and had him squashed against the wall. And she look mad.

"Tucker if you say one thing I will grab your beret and shove it up your ass..." She narrowed her eyes into slits.

I cracked a smile, I couldn't help it.

Sam's head turned. When she saw my face she stepped back, letting go of Tucker in the process. She gave me the biggest, most innocent grin I had ever seen.

"Umm... Hey Danny." Both the goth and the geek said at the same time. I gave them both a smirk and raised an eyebrow, but my eyes were mainly focused on Sam.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, some music started playing... It sounded like a rock song. The three of us gave the same look to one another. Finally after about five seconds both mine and Tucker's eyes ended up resting on Sam.

"What?" She said blankly.

"Is that music coming from you?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know!" She gave Tucker a look, which was probably given to him regulary but... I couldn't be sure, "Why don't I check."

Without warning she stuck her hand down her top, Tucker squealled before slapping his hands over his eyes. I just gaped at Sam as she pulled her phone out of her bra...

She winked at me before saying: "oh what do you know! It's my phone!"

Tucker uncovered his eyes and stared at her, "Why do you insist on giving me heart attacks?"

I let out a small laugh at his comment.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'll be one minute..." With that she walked back into the dining room.

"Danny you have to tell her who you are!" Tucker immediately whisper-yelled to me.

"Not until I find out something first!" I argued.

"What?"

"My past."

Tucker's face changed... I think it was more shock that anything, "Why do you want to know about you past? You have Sam as both Fenton and Phantom now, just tell her who you really are and everything will be hunky dory!"

"No! It won't!" I yelled, anger travelled through my veins I couldn't stop it from coming out... I started shouting, only hoping that Sam who was in the room next to us wouldn't hear. "You don't know what it's like to grow up with no friends, no one to talk to. To not even be able to talk! Do you know how depressing and tiring my life has been since I turned fourteen? No you don't! And why's that? Oh, because you haven't been in my life since first grade! You weren't there when I needed you, you weren't there when I became Phantom and you weren't there when I had been hurt." I took a breath. "So tell me, Tucker, where were you and Sam after I lost my memory? Why did you suddenly just... disappear?"

Tucker stood there in silence, either he didn't know how to answer or... He didn't want to answer.

"So..." I sniffed, I felt my eyes getting itchy and becoming slightly watery, I didn't know why I was on the verge of crying..."You don't want to answer me. Fine. I find out another way... And you know I will."

Sam walked back through the door and stood next to me, she tapped my shoulder and I looked at her, "Danny I have to go, my mum and dad want me back now."

I didn't want her to leave just yet... But I didn't know what to say either! I quickly shook my head.

"I'm sorry Danny, I'll message you as soon as I can." She took a step away from me, but quickly turned back around and placed a light kiss on my cheek. My face heated up...

She turned around again before looking at Tucker just standing there. She gave a strange expression before waving a hand in front of his face, however he didn't even flinch... Sam shrugged her shoulders before heading to the door, "if he ever comes out of his trance, tell him I've gone home. Bye, Danny."

She smiled before she left... And she hadn't even cared why Tucker was like that in the first place. As the front door shut I slowly started to feel guilty for what I had done to Tucker... He was only trying to help me and I threw it back in his face.

Though... I did have to admit it was kind of funny to see him like this... I smiled to myself, but only for a second.

I hobbled over to him before placing a hand on his arm. "Tucker are you in there?"

No answer, was he in shock of something. I lightly started hitting him before I didn't know what to do... Maybe I should hit him in the balls with my crutch? That would wake anybody up. I was aruging with my mind on whether I should or not.

I decided on should.

I swiftly swung my crutch into his crotch, it was much lighter than what I had done to Dash, but it did the job all the same. He was clutching his balls in a matter of seconds. His face became screwed up, just like he had been sucking on a lemon!

"Danny! What did you do that for?"

"You were standing there like an idiot! What was I supossed to do? Find a girl and get her to kiss your face off?"

"That would have been nicer..." He smirked, I gave him a look before laughing lightly. He smiled and stretched upwards, before realising that someone wasn't here. "Where's Sam?"

"She had to go home..." I said quietly.

"Oh."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us know what to do or say next. My mind was still full of everything, I wanted to have some answers but I wasn't going to get them from Tucker... And I wasn't going to get then as Fenton... There was only one thing that I could do...

"Hey Tuck..." I said staring from his face to the floor.

"Yeah?" He peared over the top of his glasses making him look slightly dorky.

"If my mum or dad ask where I am... Just say I took Sam home."

"Why?"

I didn't answer I jumped into the air, dropping both my crutches, I changed into Phantom. Opening my eyes I revealed their green glow to Tucker, he was staring at me with his mouth wide. I started to float up into the air.

"Danny what are you doing!" He ran to my crutches and picked them up.

I grinned to him, "Going out!"

I fazed through the ceiling and out the roof of my house, I floated for a few seconds trying to spot Sam. If Tucker wasn't giving me answers, maybe she would.

**Okay chapter done, all I can say is thanks to everyone for all your great reviews and also thanks to my new beta: Sonochu**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter number 27, hope you enjoy :)**

**Thank you to...**

**Reviews:**

**D4RKN3SS iN R3MiX3S**

**morgan. .75**

**kebby7130**

**AJ (Guest) **

**DannySamLover20 **

**sammansonrepilica**

**Sonochu**

**Phantom Ice**

**dragongirl2011**

**reneemon45 **

**Wolfwind97**

**danny phentom (Guest) **

** .77**

**meme tha' badest**

**Dattoban**

**shadowstar1999**

**Cosmic23**

**Follows:**

**Dragongirl732**

**WorldsDreamerGirl14**

**Demon king Earnie**

**EndingDream6560**

**Bumblinator**

**meme tha' badest**

**Dattoban**

**Cosmic23**

**Favourites:**

**WorldsDreamerGirl14**

**Demon king Earnie**

**meme tha' badest**

**Dattoban**

**Okay an apology, I am sorry for the wait but I got a head injury and couldn't do anything, it was hurting to much. So thank you for being patient.**

**Chapter 27**

I was floating above the town, trying to spot Sam. She had only left a few minutes before I had, so she couldn't be that far in from of me. Not only that, but she was on foot. She couldn't fly like me.

I whispered to myself, "Sam, where on earth are you?"

I started to fly around Amity Park in search for her. I flew past houses that I didn't know and down dark allies, just to be sure, after a few minutes I realized that I should have just gone to her house.

Wow, Jazz was right; I am a clueless idiot!

I easily remembered where her house was, that and it wasn't hard to miss. I mean, if you saw it, you wouldn't know how to put it into words. It's just HUGE!

I gracefully flew over to Sam's bedroom window and looked through. There she was, sitting on her bed with a phone in her hand.

I didn't know whether to go in or not, well I didn't want to invade on her privacy, because that would be wrong. When I came back to reality, I jumped in shock. Sam was standing in front of the window, smiling.

She gestured for me to come in. I fazed through the window and landed softly next to her, keeping my foot off the floor. I didn't want to have any problems with it.

"Hello, Phantom." She smiled, her voice soft.

"Hi, Sam."

"Phantom..." She breathed my name gently.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" I had to know about my past. I wanted to know why they didn't stay my friends. It they would have just stayed, my life would have turned out completely different.

She gave me a worried look, "Of course."

"What..." I didn't know how to word it and I didn't want to give away that I was Fenton, well, not just yet anyway, "What happened in your past?"

She looked surprised at my question, and I agree, it was strange question to ask. But I needed to know about my past and it looked like the only way I was going to find out about it was by finding out Sam's.

"Well, I guess you do have a right to know. You are one of my closest friends after all."

She considers me a close friend? Or does she consider me as something more?

"As you know, Danny Fenton, Tucker and I used to be great friends, but Danny was caught in a accident that made him lose his memory."

I nodded.

"However, that wasn't the only thing that happened, Danny wasn't the only one hurt. The boy who hurt Danny then came after Tucker and I. Tucker was kicked in the balls and stomach, while I was punched and had my hair pulled. Both of us went home with bruises, while Danny went to the hospital."

How could something like this happen, isn't it harassment or something? And if it isn't it has to be something else. How could the teachers let this happen? If three children aged six were badly hurt wouldn't someone catch who did this?! It angers me that people are so blind.

"But there's more." Sam's words caught my attention, I looked at her face, it was unreadable; nothing was there. "My parents, or better know as the rich snobs downstairs, blamed the whole thing on Danny, as they believed that he started it. The next thing I know is that I have been banned from seeing him because of a stupid restraining order!"

Oh. I didn't know what to think, I had been blamed for Sam and Tucker's injuries? That's unbelievable, couldn't they see that I had been hurt too? I felt a wave of anger pass through my body.

Some people are just stupid I guess.

"So I was forced to stay away from Danny," she stared at the door in anger, "Tucker was also stopped from seeing Danny. And before we knew it Danny had no one, he was all alone, and I hate my parents for what they did to him. He was my first friend and I could never forget him."

I was speechless, no wonder why Tucker wanted to tell me this.

"Sam, I'm sorry I brought this up." I felt really bad.

"Phantom it's okay, it's not like you can tell Danny in anyway."

And now I felt really guilty, and I bet that it showed on my face.

"Phantom? What's wrong?" Sam was worried about me again, all signs of anger had gone as I looked at her face, she looked sad.

I couldn't tell her I was Fenton, as much as I wanted to, it was just impossible for her to stay with me if I did. She would hate me and never want to see me again, I have to wait before I tell her, I just have to wait. I don't want to ruin anything.

"Phantom? Please tell me what's wrong?" She sounded completely worried now.

I smiled at her, giving her my most comforting look, "it's nothing, please don't worry about me, I hate it when you worry about me. I'm the hero, I should be the one worrying about you."

She giggled, "you and your damn hero complex!"

I grinned in return, "it's true though."

She laughed some more, before falling back onto her bed. I joined her as I leaned backwards as well, we laid there smiling at each other. I reached forward with my hand and lightly grabbed her, enclosing it into a light grasp. She squeezed my hand tighter and giggled again.

"Phantom, can I ask you a question?"

I didn't think about it, I was distracted by her beautiful eyes, "yeah, sure."

"Why are you wearing a cast? I mean, I didn't realise at first, but after looking at it for a while I can see a cast."

I froze. Then stuttered, "it's... it's... uh... don't you remember? I hurt my ankle and it was hurting, so I put it in a cast to stop it from hurting."

"It's funny..." He voice went quiet, "you have a cast on the exact same ankle as Danny."

Oh sugar... Please don't realise. Please don't realise!

"Oh well it's probably just a coincidence, I mean-" she laughed "-there's no way on earth that you can be the same person! You're a human, while he's a ghost. You can only be one thing, it's not like you can be both!"

She laughed again.

I'm sorry Sam, but are you really that stupid?! Can't you see that we have the same face, hair style, voice and body figure? The only thing that different about us is our skin tone, eye colour and hair colour! It's strange though, nobody in Amity Park had noticed the similarities either, maybe everyone's thick?

Sam had stopped laughing and was looking at me with an adorable smile again, I couldn't resist smiling back.

"You have a cute smile." She turned red in the cheeks, was she getting embarrassed?

"So do you." My comment just made her turn even more red. Luckily, I don't think I had started blushing.

"Phantom, what's your favourite food?"

It was a random question, at a random time, but I answered, "it's pizza."

"So normal..." She said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"You're so normal, when I first met you, because you were a ghost, I thought you would be different and like random things. But as I've got to know you I've worked out that you are just like a normal seventeen year old boy. And I like you because you're normal."

"Normal..." I smiled, "do you want to know what I like about you?"

"Sure." She smirked, "but if you say my breasts then I will slap you!"

I winked, "aww that's my plan gone out the window!"

She playfully hit my chest.

"Well I love your individuality and the fact that you don't take crap from anyone. You're just amazing and not to mention you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

Her face turned bright red.

"Aww you're so cute when your embarrassed." I cooed, and once again she hit my chest. I just laughed. We looked at each other, gazing into one another's eyes. It was peaceful, but my mind was raging with different thoughts...

Why was I blamed?

How bad were Sam and Tucker hurt?

I couldn't stop millions and millions of different things running through my mind! It was starting to give me a headache! I closed my eyes and sighed, for some reason I was tired, if I wanted to I could have just fallen asleep right then and there!

Though, that would be awkward, just randomly falling asleep. Not to mention the fact that I could change back to Fenton during my sleep.

I mentally cringed. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Phantom, can you stay?" Sam asked quietly.

I opened my eyes, seeing Sam's face created a feeling inside of me.

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone. I just want to be with you..." She slowly started to close her eyes, before I knew it he breathing was light and soft. She was sleeping, it was so cute. I brushed a few strands of her hair off her face.

I smiled again, I wanted to stay with her like this so badly, but I had to get home. I needed to talk to Jazz about something. Now that I know what happened back then, I needed to find out why. And Jazz knows everything.

I pulled myself up and leaned over to Sam, lightly placing a kiss on her forehead. I turned intangable and started to fly home, seeking more answers about my past and amnesia.

**Once again I am so sorry for the late update, I just haven't been that well. Hope this chapter was okay and thank you to my beta: Sonochu.**


End file.
